Behind It All
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Redone:After begging to be moved up to Class 2C in eps 1. He is refused and put in class 1D with the freshmen. How is he going to be with tenma now? Or is help closer then he thinks...Harima X Yakumo.
1. whats your name again?

**Hello! I know I have another story I'm doing but this idea came to me in a dream I had haha. Waking up the next morning I had to write it out before I forgot it Well hopefully this vision turns into a great fanfic haha! Please Review and Enjoy!**

**Going to edit this fanfiction in preparation for the sequel (See my profile for details). Just fixing all the mistakes as best I can.**

**First day of School**

"Oh please oh please oh please oh please!" Harima cried bowing over and over again to the principle.

"I'm sorry Harima but you missed almost all of last year. That whole school district knows you're going to school here. If I pass you I could lose my job, sorry but you're in class 1D now." He finished dismissing Harima away.

Harima walked down the halls of Yagami High School to his class. Everyone was jumping out of his way. _"Damn it! Why can't I be in the same class as Tenma! Why do I haft to be such a thug! I should be in class 2C right now! Ugh I guess the cruel hand of fate has spoken, I got to work with what I got."_ Harima thought. But on the bright side they went to the same school. He walked into the class and took a seat in a random desk

Yakumo was a bit scared because she could feel his bad vibes right next to her. She decides to break the vibes "uhhh…you ok?" she asks Harima. It seems to work, his bad vibes went down a lot.

"huh…what? Oh yeah fine…" Harima says putting his head down.

"My name is Yakumo…" she said which brought the vibes down a bit more.

"Oh…names Harima…I should be in class 2C right now. But the man says I'm too dumb to be that my own grade level." He said turning his towards Yakumo.

"You got held back?" she asks.

"Yeah…Now I'm stuck in a freaking freshmen class." Harima cried.

"It might not all be bad…Plus if you really want to get into 2C you could test into it at the end of the year…" Yakumo said.

Harima stood up "What! Really, I can do that?" he asked in an excited tone. She nodded a bit scared at his sudden reaction. "There's still a chance! All I got to do is take a stupid test and I'll be in 2C next year!" he thought.

"But the test is nowhere near easy." Yakumo said with a bit of fear in her voice. Harima face planted on his desk "uhhhh" yakumo felt his vibes shift from bad to despair. Then he seems to fall asleep on the spot "well I wish you luck Harima." She says under her breath.

Harima didn't sleep the whole time. He tried to take notes and listen in hopes of passing that test at the end of the year. But it was all very boring to him, Yakumo felt sorry for him, his vibes were saying he was trying but it wasn't working. She was actually worried that he would overloud his brain and have a blowout (if that's possible). After a while he just fell asleep again.

Lunchtime...sort of...

Harima woke up and found it was lunch "No food and No Tenma…could this get any worse?" he said. just then the bell went off to say lunch was over and the teacher came in and said "Pop quiz!"

"Damn it!"

During the quiz Harima did overloud his brain and he had a blowout. Which forced him to fell asleep; Yakumo finished her quiz and also fell asleep.

5 Hours later

Harima opened his eyes "What happened?" he said still haft asleep. The classroom was orange which meant the sun was setting. "Damn! Did I really sleep through school and pass into the evening!" he yelled at himself. Harima got up "well glad I can go…" He looked at the desk next to him. Yakumo was still sleeping peacefully on her desk. Harima couldn't just leave her there. "Hey! Yakuma or yaka something…wake up!" he said. But she didn't move. "Hey come on! You can't stay here all night! There are a lot of weird people around! You can't just sleep here like it your room!" he said. Harima decides to shake her wake. "Hey anyone in there!" he shakes her shoulders.

That does the trick "What?" she opens her eyes to see Harima in her face. "AH!" she lets out.

"Ah I'm sorry! I was just trying to wake you! I wasn't doing anything else I swear! I fell asleep and slept through the rest of class. I just woke up not five minutes ago." Harima jump back.

"It…ok…You just scared me is all…I don't know why I slept that long…But thanks for waking me." She smiled.

"It's no problem, you shouldn't fall sleep like that anywhere. It could put you in places you don't want to be." He said.

"What makes you says that" Yakumo asks.

"Well there's a lot of sicko's around and stuff. Plus you not exactly the ugliest girl at this school…" Harima said but wish he hadn't.

Yakumo looked at him with a _"how could you say that"_ look.

"Wait! Bad example! What I meant to say is that you're beautiful! Yeah that it…" he said without really thinking about it.

Yakumo turned red "Y-You really think so?" she asked.

"yeah…"

Yakumo look at his thoughts but saw nothing. _"Why would he say something like that if he doesn't have feeling for me?"_ she thought getting a bit confused.

"Do you need a ride or something? I mean were leaving and I wouldn't mind." He said.

Yakumo smiled "ummm…Yeah I need to get home and start making dinner for my older sister." She said walking with Harima out the door.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Harima asked.

Yakumo smile "Yeah but she has a way of cooking that's not…well safe haha." She laughs a bit.

"Reminds me of someone haha…by the way what's was your name again?" Harima asks as they enter the hall

"Yakumo"

END OF PART 1

Thanks for reading and I plan to make this a bit longer then The last story so I hope you enjoy it all!


	2. A gift and A curse

**Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy! Please review!**

"Ah hell not again!" Harima yells looking at a sleeping Yakumo on a park bench. This was the third time he's found her asleep like this. He decides to wake her up "Hey wake up!" he shook her shoulders. Harima soon found himself pin down to the floor by Yakumo "AHH Yakumo wake up!" Harima yells fearing she was going to break his arm.

Yakumo opens her eyes "What? Oh I'm sorry Harima!" she says letting him up.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. Yakumo blushed and didn't say anything "ugh could you stop doing that, you make me feel bad and I can't just leave you there."

"You know you don't have to do this." She says.

Harima turns around "yeah well I do…" he started walking away, not in the direction of school.

"Are you going to school?" Yakumo called.

"Nope…" is all he said before getting out of earshot.

"Very odd guy…" Yakumo says under her breath, with that she walks to school.

Meanwhile

"Nothing seems to be working! Everything I try always fails! Oh Karasuma will are love ever be realized!" Tenma cries on her desk.

"Oh give it a rest already! You know what…Hey Karasuma come here for a sec!" Eri yells.

Tenma jumps on her and covers her mouth but too late, Karasuma was on his way over. "What the heck are you trying to do!" Tenma whispered.

Eri pushes her off and puts on an evil looking smile "A little push might help." She says.

"Yes…" karasuma says in his blank tone.

Tenma was very red "I...I...uhhh…Like…Curry?" There was a very awkward silent.

Eri in the back does a face plant on her desk "You Idoit!"

"oh man she so hot!" "look there's Tsukamoto," "She is so sexy!" These were the clean thoughts she heard on a daily bases. But Yakumo most of the time didn't pay much attention to them. Her ability to read minds of the guys, who had feeling for her, was both a gift and a curse. A gift because she knew a man's true intentions. The bad thing about it was that she heard every bit a detail about her, even the most perverted things. But even then she doesn't treat anyone any different. Hearing someone's thoughts is like reading there dairy, you shouldn't read it because it's the one place were one is safe from the outside world. But Yakumo didn't seem to have a choice, she heard and read their thoughts involuntary. So there was an understanding that boys will be boys and there's nothing wrong with that. Well as long as there thoughts didn't turn into action of course.

Just then Yakumo's new friend Sara broke her train of thought "Hey Yakumo why are you so late?" she asked.

"Oh…I fell asleep again." Yakumo says starting to blush again.

Sarah shook her head "You can't be doing that. You don't know what kind of people are out there." She said.

"Yeah heard that before…" Yakumo said now in her desk.

"Really from who Tenma?" she asks.

"No from Harima." Right after Yakumo said that Sarah's face looks like she had seen a ghost.

"What! Really why?" Sarah asks still in shock.

"I don't really know…" Yakumo says putting her head down on the desk.

"Maybe he's madly in love with you." Sara jokes poking at her.

"No…that's not it." Yakumo says turning a little red.

"How do you know? About haft the guys here like you." Sara says.

"I just know that's not it…he does for another reason. But he's woke me three time already." She says. This kind of confused Sarah but the class started and she put it off.

Elsewhere

"Damn what the hell am I doing? I tell this girl she beautiful and give her a ride home… what the hell was I thinking? She might get the wrong idea and there goes all my chance with Tenma!" Harima yelled at himself. And now he found himself waking her up when he found her sleep. By this time he walked up on three thug looking guys. "Save yourself the trouble and pay me what you owe." Harima said standing in front of three thugs.

"Your one to be talking, there's only one of you and three of us." The three closed in on him.

"Thanks for the math lesson dumb ass." He laughs. The three thugs charged at him but Harima quickly overpowered them and under a minute they all were on the ground knocked out. Harima didn't have a scratch on him; he calmly reached in one of the guys pocket and took out his wallet. "You know that fight wasn't free and I'm charging you for wasting my time." Harima took all the money in the wallet which was three times the amount the guy owes him. "hmmm what to do now with all this money…" Harima thought waving the money around. His first thoughts went to Tenma "HA I know what to do!" Harima went over to the next guy and took a bit more money "It's for a good cause!" he says running back to Yagami high school.

His plan involved him moving in with his cousin Itoko and giving Tenma a big gift with a letter explaining his feeling.

Lunch time

Yakumo was eating lunch when she heard some screams and yells from the hall, and then Harima came in class 1D. He sat down and turned to Yakumo "Do you have a pencil and paper I can barrow!" he asked her.

"uhhh yeah…" she give him a pencil and paper and started writing.

"What's up with him?" Sarah asked Yakumo.

"I don't know?" Yakumo says looking over at Harima who was writing like a madman. He kept his hand in the way so no one could read what he was writing. Harima didn't stop writing even after class started again. He then asked Yakumo for another piece of paper then another and another. So she just gave him her whole notebook.

After he finished he gave yakumo back her pencil "thanks a bunch!" he said still marveling at his many pages to his love letter.

"What kind of letter is that?" Yakumo asked.

Harima bubble seems to burst "What? Oh! Nothing none of your business!" he said. Maybe if he was a bit harsher she would forgot about the first time but then it happened again. She had that look that made him feel very bad like the first time and made him tell her she was beautiful. "Ugh…It's a letter to someone I care about lot." He said.

Yakumo smiled a bit "Oh I see I hope that person likes it." She says.

Harima cracks a smile "I hope so to…"

Later that night

Yakumo was making dinner when Tenma came in. "Hey Tenma why were you late?" Yakumo asks.

"Oh…uhhh I had things to do." Tenma says hiding something behind her back. Yakumo saw Tenma's thoughts which said she got a love letter in her locker…A very long letter. It took her a long time to finish it which is why she was late.

The letter sound familiar then it hit her "No way…" Yakumo whispers_. "But what are the odds? He's in my class, does he even know Tenma?"_ Yakumo thought.

The question ate at her for a while. She tossed and turned her bed "Did Harima love my older sister?" then a clue came to her. "That would explain why he wants to be in 2C so bad." But she didn't want to jump to conclusions unless she was %100 sure. Besides from what Yakumo seen Harima was a very odd guy. One moment he's a gentle men type of guy, then the next he's the thug he's known to be. But Yakumo could feel something, maybe it's her odd powers but she felt that there was a good guy in him.

"Time will tell I guess…"

Theres chapter 2 hoped you enjoyed! Please Review!


	3. The truth of it all

**Well here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy! Please Review :P**

Harima was looking around for a gift for Tenma. He wasn't sure what she was into "This sucks! I don't even know what the girl I love likes!" he yelled at himself. He left the store and head for school "ugh…Just remember the only reason you're doing this is for Tenma." He said walking on the school grounds.

Yakumo couldn't help but think about that letter Tenma got. Did Harima really write it? Or was it some other boy, which was very possible. It was just very odd that someone like Harima to like someone like Tenma. Well to tell the true they both are on the dim side when it comes to brains.

Just then Yakumo went into class 2C with Tenma's lunch "Hey Yakumo!" Tenma yelled across the room. She smiled and made her way to her sister desk. But then Yakumo got a glance of Karasuma and she remembers that Tenma is in love with Karasuma.

"Here's your lunch sis." Yakumo says giving it to Tenma

"Thanks Yakumo! I don't know where I'd be without you!" Tenma says cheerful.

"So Yakumo I hear you have that thug Harima in your class. And I hear he sits next to you." Eri said.

"Uhh…Yeah he's in the class…and he does sit next to me." Yakumo blushed a bit.

"I feel sorry for you and your class…" Mikoto said.

"Well to tell the truth he's not all that bad…" They all stared at her like she was crazy. "I mean he really doesn't say much at all in class!" Yakumo said trying to change the mood.

"Figures he seems so lazy and alone." Eri said taking out her lunch.

"Well…he tries to do the his best whenever he does the work." they all again looked at her in disbelief.

"Well Yakumo is there anything else we should know about Harima? Oh wait let me guess. He's a kind gentleman who would go out of his way to help a person." Eri mocked.

Yakumo didn't want to answer that because in a way it was true. "Anyways can we stop talking about Harima." Mikoto said a bit annoyed at the conversation.

"uhh I'm going now ok see you guys later." Yakumo wanted to leave because she could hear Hanai's thoughts coming to the class. Hanai had a mayor crush on her which at times was a bit overwhelming.

Harima walked down the hall back to the classroom. Everyone was making a clear path for Harima "hmmm is it me or do I send off a bad vibe?" he asked himself. "ugh I need to make some changes in my life. From now on I will not get in anymore fight!" he said aloud. Then something slammed into his head, it was a mop. "WHAT THE HELL! WHO DID THIS! YOU GOT SOME NERVE SNEAKING UP ON ME!" He looked around and saw he had punched one guy and other guy was haft way out the window. Karasuma was still reading but he started walking away. "Uhhh sorry people…"

Later that day

"Damn I wish I knew who threw the freaking mop at me!" Harima said rubbing the side of his head. Harima went to the roof to give his mind a rest and avoid another blow out. He lay down and looked at the clouds "School is hard! But at least I get to see Tenma everyday even if it's only for a couple seconds." He said to himself. Just then the door to the roof opened "_ah who the hell can that be? Maybe they'll go if they see me."_ He thought, but he heard them walk closer.

"Umm Harima?"

Harima almost had a heart attack. He knew that voice very well. He stood up very fast "o-oh I-I uhh Hi…what's up Tenma?" Harima was very red and his head on fire.

"I wanted to says something to you about what happened earlier…" she said turning a bit red.

_"what is she talking about? She couldn't be talking about the letter! Wait! That look in her eyes! That's the look of love! She must have found out by her heart!"_ Harima grew very happy almost too happy.

"…I'm sorry for throwing that mop at you."

Harima's mood dropped "oh… that was you? It fine I had gotten worst before." He said in a down tone.

"why so down all of a sudden?" she asks trying to meet his eyes.

"Oh it's nothing I just remembered something…" Tenma put a hand on his shoulder

"Cheer up! Everything works out for the best…My sister was right about you…You're not all that bad." Tenma says with a smile.

Harima looks up at her "Thanks…who's your sister?" he asked. "

"Oh it's Yakumo! You sit next to her don't you?" Tenma said.

_"HOLY CRAP! You mean that girl I've been waking up at the most random spots is tenma's little sister!" _Harima had an idea now! It would fall in perfect with his current plan. If he became her friend that would get him closer to Tenma. _"Yesss it has to work!"_

"Come on Harima we need to get to class!" Tenma ordered.

Harima didn't question it "Alright! Let's go!" he said in a powerful tone.

"That's the spirit! You seem like a kool guy Harima! We should hang out sometime!" they both went down the stairs. Harima couldn't be more happy that they for on good terms now.

"Oh yeah why did you throw a mop at me in the first place?" Harima asked.

"Uhhhh…yeah…umm did you know I love curry?"

**END OF PART 3**

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. One Little Step at a Time

Hello! Sorry it took so long to update but I had writers block. And what better way to deal with it then writing different Fanfic's. I Have a crossover between Hunger games and school rumble if anyone cares haha. Anyways here it is enjoy :P

Yakumo walked into classroom 1D when she was surprise to see Harima…staring at her. Something was different about Harima, he had more interest in her then yesterday or ever since they met for that matter. It made Yakumo feel…odd, she sat down in her seat next to Harima. He seems to be confused and nervous about something, something that had to do with her. The vibes were everywhere and sending off different message to the point Harima was grabbing his head with both hands. "uhhh Harima?" she finally said fearing he might said hurting himself.

All his vibes seem to just pop away " oh hi…what's up Tenma's….I mean Yakumo?" he said

_"Oh…that what's going on…"_ she thought, he finally found out she was Tenma's sister. Now he wants to be her friend to get closer to Tenma herself _"Ugh what do I do…"_ she thought setting her head down on her desk_. "All he would be doing is using me…I mean Harima would make a good friend to someone if he was himself…But really? How many friends does he have now? Ok…if he really wants to be my friend…he's going to haft to prove it to me." _She decided. But now she needed to know how she was going to do that. Then she came up with something that would work, she lift her head up and faced him. "Harima I'm going to be direct, you're in love with Tenma aren't you." She said.

Harima screamed "No! What would make you think that?" Harima says starting to sweat like crazy.

"The letter…Tenma brought home your letter." She said.

"Really what did she…I mean what letter?" he said knowing he just screwed himself over.

"And now you're thinking that because I'm her sister I will help you get closer to her right?" she asked.

Harima gave up "Yeah something like that…" he said.

"Well you can forget it…I don't plan on being used like that." Yakumo said firmly.

Harima jumps up "Come on! I wasn't going to use you! Ugh…fine what do I do to get your help?" he asked.

"I want you to prove to me you can be a true friend to me…And when we are good friends, I'll do what good friends do…I'll help you." She said not looking at him. _"Maybe I'm coming off to mean? No…I need to be firm and clear with him, He may have a good heart but that doesn't mean it's always in control." _She thought.

"How do I do that?" Harima asked with a clueless look on his face.

"I don't know…Surprise me." She said taking out her books and pencil. They stop talking as the class begins.

"Man I didn't think Tenma's sister could be that hard on me…I guess it's what I get for planning to use her. Uhhhh now I got myself in a hole I dug myself into! Damn what do they say when you stuck in a hole?" Harima said aloud walking out of the school grounds.

"They say to stop digging." Harima froze on the spot to the sound of Tenma's voice.

"T-Ten-ma! Hi…" he said turning to Tenma.

"Hi Harima what's up?" she asked with a smile on.

"Uh you know same old stuff…" he said trying to control himself.

"so I hear you got a letter from someone?" Harima asked.

Tenma jump "What! How did you know that?" she asked surprise he knew about.

"Your sister told me…" he says starting to sweat.

"I didn't tell my sister…" she says her voice dying off. There was an awkward silence "Ummm well the letter was very sweet…It makes me happy that someone took the time to write out there feeling like they did…" Tenma says turning red. Harima felt great that she like it, "…but I wish that they knew I'm in love with someone else…" those words echoed in Harima's head.

Then all at once he felt the pain _"Ah crap! I never thought Tenma would fall for everyone else! Ahhh who the hell can it be! Well mark my words whoever he is he's dead!"_ he thought.

"You ok Harima?" Tenma asked eyebrow raised.

"Uhhh yeah I'm fine…Listen I got to go back because I forgot something…" Harima said.

"Um ok see you later Harima." She says walking home. Harima ran back to find Yakumo, he found her with Sarah.

"Tenma's…I mean Yakumo I need to talk to you." He said sounding very desperate.

"Umm ok." Yakumo said a bit shocked at how sudden he showed up. Sarah didn't want to leave her alone with Harima so she just listened.

"Yakumo your sister in love with someone else!" he said.

"uh I know…" she was going to say who but his common sense told her it wasn't a good idea.

"What! You knew, why you didn't tell me?" he asked.

"Umm because you still haft to earn my trust as a friend…" she said.

Sara was shocked that Harima of all people was in love with Yakumo's sister Tenma! Now they were talking about being true friends? Sara was very lost…

"I'm sorry Harima but you know what you haft to do…see you tomorrow." Yakumo started walking away.

But Sarah stay behind "What was she talking about Harima?" she asked.

"Ugh she thinks that just because I know she's Tenma's sister that I'm going to be using her to get close to Tenma. So she said that I haft to earn her trust as a friend before she helps me…wait why am I telling you this? I don't even know you!" he said snapping out of his depression.

"The names Sarah Adiemus, Yakumo's best friend…Listen I can't really do much for you when it comes to Tenma…but I can help you with Yakumo." She said winking at him.

"Really?" Harima asked.

"First you got to earn my trust….haha just kidding! You should see the look on your face haha! No…Yakumo must see something in you that's worth saving, otherwise she wouldn't have been so hard on you. You know she's never that hard on anyone." Sara said patting him on the back. "From here on we are friend's Harima! You got to take smalls steps to reach your goal! Just be my friend and I will help you any way I can…But let me make myself clear…If you use me I will screw up anything and put you back at step one. But I know you won't do that so I we won't haft to worry about that will we now." She said pacing around.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Harima asked.

"hmm because Like Yakumo…I Know you're not all that bad…well buddy of my I'll see you tomorrow!" she winked at him again and skipped off.

"What the hell is going on? Ugh…I'm friends with what's her face, she going to help me be friends with Yakumo in turn Yakumo will help me with Tenma…is this all worth it?" Harima said aloud.

"It should be." Itoko said behind him.

"AH don't do that!" Harima yelled.

"Anyways…You should take this more seriously. This girl is trying to help you do it the way it should be done. Taking it slow may take a long time but it raise's your chance with Tenma. You can't be the loner thug you are…Sarah Adiemus is a nice girl and she'll be a good friend. Don't make this hard on yourself. Make some lasting friendship because this loner thing isn't working." She finished walking away.

Harima looked in the mirror, to even have a chance with Tenma…he had to change almost everything about him, well all the bad things anyways. "Well…good bye old Harima we've had some good times but you're starting to cramp my style…" he said into the mirror.

"You know that normal people don't talk to themselves aloud." Itoko said from the other room.

"Hey shut up!"

END OF PART 4

Not the best chapter I think but you know its all leading up to something haha! Please Review :P


	5. Behind it all

**Its a little short by my standards but here you go! hope you enjoy! Please Review! PS: there might be some strange typos some of the words got mixed up so sorry if there's any. :P**

The following days after becoming friends with Sarah were awkward. Harima had no idea how to be a friend. But Sarah told him that his love for Tenma was the cause of this. He jumps into the situations without think about it. When you add Tenma to anything it, to Harima it doesn't matter what it is, if Tenma is in the sentence nothing else matters. Sarah main goal was to get Harima to care about her as a friend, because his love for Tenma brought out the good in him. If he were to share it, Harima could be a person who is known more for being kind hearted and understanding. But not too much progress was made in the past four days. But she got him going to school every day now which was a start. Sarah knew that they needed to move it along because the baby steps were going to slow.

"Harima why do you like Tenma?" Sarah asked as they made their way to the roof.

"Long story you don't want to hear it." Harima says trying to discourage her from asking. Harima open the door and went to the middle and lay down.

"Come on remember were friends." She says sitting next to him.

"I can hardly call this a friendship when I had no choice." Harima says rolling over away from Sarah.

"Harima you always have the choice, if you don't want to be friends just say so…so tell me are we still friends?" Sarah asked in a tone that was almost angry.

Harima thought about it, the first friendship he had…was it worth it_. "Some like you could never have friends…so go ahead tell her. Come on do it…friends never last so why have them."_ That was the old Harima talking. He then realized how bad his life was without friends, for the first time he felt he did change a lot. It was just Sarah was suffering the withdraw of it all. It made him feel bad for the first time about how he was acting. "Sara…listen I'm sorry ok…it just this…is all new. Coming from where I came from. This change is not easy if it doesn't involve Tenma. I would think that nothing matter but Tenma…but if I want to have a chance I know that friends are my only shot. Just give me time to change…I'll tell you the whole story now." Harima said sitting up.

Sara seems somewhat moved by this. She smiled and knew that the door was now a bit more open. Harima told her anything that happened the day that he and Tenma first met. To Sarah it seem to be bad luck on his part, but is seems that it helped him make the change he needed. "Thanks for telling me Harima." Sara said.

Harima crack a smile "just don't tell anyone." He said.

Then Sarah had a small request "Harima…Can I see you without your sunglasses…" she asks turning somewhat red. Harima took a small moment to think about it then he took off his sunglasses. Sarah was surprise at how handsome he was "If it wasn't for your mishap in the past I think Tenma would be all over you." Sara smiled.

"ha thanks…" Harima says putting his sunglasses back on. The bell rings telling that lunch was over. Thing between him and Sarah were different now…Now you could call them real friends now.

Yakumo couldn't help feel that she was too hard of Harima with her challenge. But what would happen if she had helped him. What would he do after she help him, what will happened to her? How would he prove himself to her, how will she accept him? These questions ate at her more than anything. Then what about Tenma? She is madly in love with Karasuma, what will happen when Harima finds out? But behind it all Yakumo could see someone who is trying his best to change. Harima made the choice to change when everyone like him choose to stay the way they are. He chose the hardest road…For a second Yakumo couldn't help but admire him a bit. She had never seen someone with the spirit like his…

"Hey Yakumo!" Tenma's voice broke Yakumo out of her thinking.

"Uh yes Tenma?" she asked as her sister had a dream look on her face.

"I'm…I'm…SO FREAKING HAPPY!" she yelled in Yakumo's face.

"Uhh good for you sis…why are you so happy?" Yakumo asked feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Karasuma loves me to!"

Yakumo felt many different emotions crash into one place. For one she felt very happy that her sister was happy. Then she felt bad for Harima… "What will happen now?"

Just then Harima walked in "Harima! I'm so freaking happy I'm sharing it with everyone!" Tenma says jumping and hugging Harima. Yakumo looked at Harima and it looked like he blacked out for a second.

But he still stood up "Ten-ma I'm uh…happy for you!" Harima said.

"Thanks Harima! The reason why is…" Tenma was cut off when Yakumo screamed and threw herself on the ground. She wasn't hurt or anything but it was the only way to keep the news from Harima. "YAKUMO!" Tenma and Harima yelled at the same time. They both rushed over to her "Yakumo what's wrong! Harima carry her to the nurse!" Tenma said.

Harima didn't need to be told twice "I'm on it!" he says picking her up. They all rushed to the nurse…

Tenma and Harima sat in the nurse office waiting to hear from the nurse. The nurse came out "well I don't see anything wrong with her…maybe she got up to fast. That would explain why she blacked out. When she wakes up I'll to another check just to be sure and I'll send you back to class. Now you two back to class." The nurse says sending them away.

Outside Tenma stopped Harima "Umm thank you for carrying my sister Harima! You've done a lot for her and I want you to know I hope you keep watching over her…for me." She smiled and hugged him.

"It's no problem Tenma…and don't worry I'll watch over her." Harima said.

Tenma let him go "Then I'm glad…I'll see you later Harima." She said skipping away.

Yakumo lays in the bed still pretending to be out. She needed a moment to think. Harima really did care about her. He had the same reaction as Tenma, they both were so scared. For a second she thought Harima might blackout. This brought a smile to her face "_He really does care about me…even if it's just a bit. He would run me all the way to the hospital if he had to…it says a lot about him."_ Yakumo thought. But this made even harder to bear the fact that Harima is going to find out…most likely tomorrow.

Harima told Sarah about his experience with Yakumo and Tenma. Sarah had no idea that Tenma was going out with Karasuma yet. "Well that saves us a lot of time. Before you know it Yakumo will be your friend and then Tenma. You see it's all paying off!" Sarah said.

"Thanks…hey you want to go do something…whatever the hell normal friends do." Harima asked.

"I would love to Harima…let's go get some food." Sarah said packing her books.

"I'll buy I got money to spare…" they both left the both to the café.

Yakumo saw Sarah and Harima walking away together "What's going on? When did Sarah start talking to Harima?"

END OF PART 5

Please Review!


	6. Does any of it matter?

**8/27/12: every chapter after this has yet to be edit. But the first five chapters have been done. Will get the rest done in a couple days. This chapter has a extend ending that I added. Thought it would set up the next chapter better.**

"She needs to know how I feel! I don't think I can go on without knowing!" Harima says to Sarah who was sitting across from him.

"Calm down! You can't just say I love you to someone…It's…it's just too direct!" Sarah say trying to keep her voice down. They were in art class drawing themselves but due to the current conversion they still hadn't started.

"So maybe I need to be direct…because if you haven't notice Tenma isn't the bright person in the world." Harima said.

"Nether are you…"

"Sara and Harima could you please start…if you keep talking you won't finish before the end of class." The teacher said.

"Sorry!" they both said.

Yakumo couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Harima and Sarah had become pretty close from what she seen. Sarah was her best friend and she didn't talk about Harima when they hung out together_. "Did Sarah like Harima? Or is it the other way around? Are they together and just want to keep it a secret? But I thought Harima was in love with Tenma…this makes no sense." _These thoughts ran through Yakumo's head.

"Why does your head haft to be so big!" Sarah says trying to draw Harima head.

"Hey your head seem too small!" Harima said back.

They both looked at each other "blah blah just draw." Sarah smiled. Sarah and Harima had found they got a kick out of making fun of each other. Of course they were joking and it brought smiles to both there faces.

Harima focus and drew anything down to the detail, if he did good he would have a passing grade for the first time in a long time.

"About your confession…I don't think it's a good idea…" Sarah says still drawing.

"But what if I'm the one she loves…maybe she found out I wrote the letter." Harima says back.

Both of them still didn't know about tenma going out with karasuma. Yakumo tried to keep that a secret but now she didn't know.

"_Maybe he found out about Tenma and now started liking Sarah? Tenma has told pretty much everyone…ugh I should ask Sarah about this…but maybe she doesn't want me to know…regardless I need to know." _Yakumo thought.

25 minutes later

"Ok class please turn in your papers." The teacher called.

Harima was about to turn it in when Sarah stopped him "Let me see…I got to make sure you didn't add any horns or something like that." She said snatching the paper from him

"Oh…My…God Harima!" she said in amazement.

Harima had drawn Sarah perfectly. It as if he took her face and placed in on the paper. "Yeah…I really need the grade. So I didn't hold back…like I said…your head is two small haha" he laughs taking the paper back and turning it in.

"Now let me see yours…" Harima said.

Sarah turned red "uhhh…after seeing that I'm not sure you want to see my…" she said.

"How bad can it…" his voice dies out at what he saw. "Sarah…don't quit your day job." Harima said handing it back.

"I blame it on you massive head haha!" she laughed.

As they both joked around Yakumo couldn't help but notice them.

Later that day

"Yakumo what's up? What did you want to talk about?" Sarah asked as they both made their way to the library. Yakumo turned a bit red it was going to be awkward. She waited until they were in the library to talk. They found a table near the back of the library.

"Sarah I'm going to be direct…Are you going out with Harima?" Yakumo asked.

Sarah was shocked at the question. "What! God No! Me and Harima are just friends!" Sarah say turning red at the thought of it.

Yakumo didn't seem convinced "Then why didn't you tell me you became friends? I thought you were my best friend? Come on tell me the truth, are you two going out?" she asked again.

"Yakumo as your best friend I'm telling you the truth. Harima is in love with Tenma." Sarah said doing a faceplant on the table. Now Yakumo was really confused "Wait…he's still in love with her even after finding out about Tenma and Karasuma?"

"What about Tenma and Karasuma?" Sarah asked sitting back up.

"You don't know? They both are going out now." Yakumo said. This made Sarah do another faceplant "uhhh it's all over now…when Harima finds out, everything me and him did will be a waste…what if he goes back to the way he was!" Sarah cries. At this point in their friendship Harima had really grown to Sarah. Losing him was something Sarah could bear to think. "I haft to find him before he finds out!" she says standing up. Before Yakumo could say anything Sarah is long gone. She really did hope that Sarah could help Harima with this. Before thing got out of hand.

Else where

Harima was walking down the hall hoping he would get a chance to see Tenma. He got his wish Tenma was standing near the windows looking out at something. Harima felt a bit gutsy today so he decides to go and talk to her. "Hey Tenma." He calls already turning red.

Tenma turns and smiles at the sight of Harima "Hey Harima! How have you been?" she asked.

"Oh…uh…you know…good. How about you?" he asked.

"I've been the happiest girl in the world! I found out who wrote that love letter you asked me about a while ago." She said turning red.

Harima shot very red "wait you did! How?" he was going to tell her but now she knows.

"I just knew…because he said he would go out with me."

Harima's felt as if something hit him straight in the heart _"wait wait wait…he? Who the hell is he? She going out with someone! My life is over!"_ he thought. Harima thought he should set things straight "Tenma…he didn't write the letter…" he says trying to hold back the tears.

Tenma had a confused look on her face "Really? Then if Karasuma didn't then who did?" she asked. Harima took a deep breath "Tenma…I wrote that letter."

Harima didn't wait around for her to respond…nothing mattered at this point. School, grades, and friends…even himself he thought. From there Harima left school without telling anyone.

Sarah came running down the hall to find Tenma looking down at the floor. "I'm so stupid…" Tenma mutters just loud enough for Sarah to hear.

Sarah turns to her "Tenma have you seen Harima!?" she say almost in a panic.

"He told me…he wrote the letter." Tenma says in a sad tone.

This hit Sarah hard and she knew that she had to find him. She continues running down the hall until she made it outside. To find that Harima's motorcycle was gone…she was too late…

END OF PART 6


	7. Facing the facts

**Here's chapter 7**

"What the hell are…y-you looking at!" Harima slur at a man walking by. He was drunk walking down the street with a bottle in his hand. For the past two weeks he was ether fighting or drunk. The fact the Tenma was with Karasuma was too much to bear sober. When he was drunk he could care less about anything.

The only person at this point who was trying to find him was Sarah. She would after school walk around and hope she would come across him. He wasn't answering his phone and Itoko didn't know where he was. But Sarah would try…

"If…I wasn't…d-drunk…I could have easily kick…your…ass!" Harima says trying to stand up. His face was bruised and swollen. He had picked a fight with a group of men in an ally and because he was drunk he had no coordination. The group of men laughed and just walked away.

Harima fell back down and just laid there "Please…just let me die right here…" he said checking to see if there was any beer left in the bottle next to him. Harima felt that his life had no meaning anymore.

"Hey are you ok?" a voice said behind him. Harima couldn't really move to see who it was; his body didn't want to move. Then he felt someone's soft hands sit him up against the wall. Harima looked at this person…he didn't know who she was. But he had seen her somewhere before…he thought maybe the same school. He was too drunk to tell, he was seeing three of her.

"Hey can you hear me?" the girl said again.

"Yeah…I can hear you…I've seen you somewhere…what's your name?" Harima said. Maybe it was the beer talking but he felt strangely attracted to this person.

"My name…its Eri…wait here I'm going to get help." Eri tried to go but Harima grab her wrist.

"No…that's a bad idea…I don't have a good record with…cops…I'm fine…just a little beat up that's all." He slur out

The only reason Eri didn't recognize him was because his sunglasses were broken and his face was all swollen. "Well…at least let me fix you up a bit…" she said taking a small first aid kit out her school bag.

Normally would never help a random drunk person, but like him, she felt that she had seen him somewhere. _"Who is this person…I've seen him somewhere…hmmm he's drunk and beaten up…that sounds like someone I've heard of…damn it who is this?"_ Eri thought. She wipes some of the dry blood away and put patches where ever they were needed.

"I've seen you somewhere to…What's your name?" Eri asked.

Harima turned his head "I'm nobody…With without a future…Nothing left to live for…" he says starting cry.

_"Well…I don't think I'm going to get a name out of him…ugh…well I've seen him somewhere." _Eri left it at that.

"I don't think that true…I mean everyone has a future…you just got to move along…I've done what I can. So I'll leave you now…I don't think this means much to you but could you clean yourself up." With that Eri got up and walked away.

"Clean myself up? For what?" Harima said to himself.

"Harima!"

Ok there was a voice Harima knew, he soon found Sarah in front of him. "Hey…w-what's up buddy of my haha." Harima said feeling jolly all of sudden. Sarah had a mixed look of anger and sadness.

"You freaking jerk! If your that depress you could of talk to me you big headed idiot!" Sarah yells at him trying not to cry.

"haha your head is still to small…" Harima laughed.

Sarah wiped a tear away and cracks a smile "Come on…I'm taking you home." She says picking him up. They started walking out of the ally "Man you really let yourself go your freaking heavy!" Sarah laughed.

"Did you get smaller Sarah? I remember you being taller." Harima said back. Sarah wondered for a moment if he understood how much she meant to him at this point. Their friendship was something that she couldn't explain. It was different from the one she had with Yakumo. But it was something special. She brought him back to Itoko's place. Itoko wasn't too happy to see Harima but she put on an act for Sarah sake. They put him in his room and let him rest. Sarah took out her cell phone and called Yakumo. She told her that she found Harima and how bad he was. Yakumo then told Tenma who wanted to talk to Harima but he disappeared before she had the chance.

So Tenma and Yakumo left for Itoko's place.

Harima was fast asleep in his bed…well actually he was passed out.

"What are you going to say to him sis?" Yakumo asked as they were coming up to Itoko apartment.

Tenma had a sad look on "well…I don't know…whatever comes to mind I guess." She said.

They reached Itoko's place and were let in by Itoko and joined Sarah in Harima's room. "Hi Sarah…how is it going?" Yakumo asked

Sarah smiled "better now…that I know he's ok." She says standing up.

"Could I have a moment alone with him…I need to get something off my chest." Tenma said.

Yakumo and Sarah left the room.

"uhhhhh my head…what happened?" Harima thought waking up and touching his head.

"You're awake?" a voice said.

"Ugh…I wish I wasn't…wait." Harima turned his head and saw Tenma sitting next to the bed. His first reaction was to run…but his muscles were tight and his head hurt. "Sorry I'm asleep!" Harima yelled turning around facing the wall. _"When did Tenma get here? What is she doing here!"_ Harima was already sweating like crazy and his heart was racing.

"Harima! At least listen to me." Tenma said trying to shake him awake.

_"AH crap! What do I do? The girl I love is trying to talk to me…I don't think I can face her." _Harima's thoughts were racing on what to do.

"We need to talk about…the letter." She said.

Harima at that point decide to face this like a man. He sat up "Ok…" he said very red.

Tenma turned a bit red "Harima listen…I'm sorry for mistaking Karasuma for writing your letter…And I'm sorry that…I don't feel the same way…" she looked away.

"You're a good guy Harima…and I don't want you to go anywhere…ok?" Tenma smiled.

Harima let this all sink in. "I…I…don't know if I can go on…" Harima wanted to cry.

Tenma went in and hugged him "don't worry big guy, I'll always still be your friend." She says patting him on the back.

Harima felt warm and good from Tenma's hug…but there was still the fact that they would never be together. Could he ever recover from this?

4 weeks later

Things seem to return to normal after the talk between Tenma and Harima…well at least that's how it looked on the outside. Harima was still hurting on the inside…but he did find an outlet that was better than drinking or fighting. He started draw manga. His first story had to do with his most recent turn around. When the girl Era, Eir or something like that helped him out. He could not remember Eri's name all he could remember was her voice. Harima was putting his life story into his work.

Of course there was stuff added and names change to make sure no one could trace it back to him. He took it to Dankosha to see if he could get a spot in Zinegama. They liked it very much…harima got a spot in the weekly and depending on the reviews, they would give him a call to work for them.

But right now he was preparing for the review, the Manga came out today. Harima got a copy in advance. He wanted to know what Sarah thoughts on it. She didn't know his manga.

"Hey Sarah could you read this and tell me what you think?" Harima asks innocently holding out the manga.

"Umm…yeah I guess." She said taking the book.

It was about 20 pages with a lot of dialog. Sarah kept trading looks between Harima and the manga _"Why is she doing that?"_ he thought.

She finished "Let me guess…you drew this didn't you?" she said.

Harima was shocked "What! How the hell did you find that out?" he yelled.

"Well first of all…that character so looks like you down to the eye brows. This character looks like Tenma because of the pigtails. And that character is me…I think…" she Sarah taking a closer look.

"Ahh crap! Do you think Tenma will find out?" he said in a panic.

"Well…maybe…but as long as she doesn't know about this you should be fine."

In Classroom 2C

"Hey girls check out this Manga! It has an amazing story!" Tenma yells running with the book.

"Alright let's see this story." Mikoto said.

They all read it but when it got to Eri she couldn't help but think it sound all familiar. The Dark cave, the beaten drunk kid who loss his will to live. Then the girl that helped him had the same name as her (Harima forgot Eri's name and thought he used a different name instead of her real name)…and had the same hair style.

"So what do you think Eri? You have the same name as the girl in the story." Tenma said.

Eri smiled "It was ok…reminds me of something that happened to me once."

Eri was pretty sure that was her _"Well…looks like he listened to me and cleaned up…at least he made me look pretty haha."_ Eri blushed a bit.

_"Who the hell is that guy? I've seen him somewhere before!"_

END OF PART 7


	8. unexpected feelings

**Hello heres chapter 8 hope you enjoy! Please review!**

Harima and Sarah sat in Harima's room staring at his cell phone. No words were said, they didn't want to jinx it. It was 7pm Saturday night the reviews for his manga were in. Now all was left is to hear back from Dankosha.

The ring of the phone scared the living crap out of them. Harima grab it and almost drop it "Hello?"

"Is this Mr. Kenji Harima speaking?" the voice said.

"Yeah this is him…who's this?" Harima asks feeling stupid after words.

"I have the reviews in…the public liked it very much…so we would love to give you a spot in Zinegama! Just be at my office tomorrow at 8am, see you then." Then Harima hung up.

"Yes! I'm in!" Harima yelled in happiness. This is the happiest he's ever been recently.

"Congrats Harima!" Sarah smiled.

_"Well at least now there's something to live for haha…don't know why that's funny but whatever I'm happy!"_ Harima thought. "I need to start on chapter two Now! By the way…You're the only person that knows about me using real people from our lives…so don't tell anyone…even Yakumo." Harima says.

"uhhh ok…By the way this character…" Sarah point to Eri character "Is this character base on Eri Sawichka?" she asks.

"Who's that?" Harima asks.

Sarah shakes it off "Never mind must be a fluke…" she smiles.

"Well…she is base off someone…there was this girl who patched me up before you showed up. She told me to clean myself up…She was kind of cute to, but I think that was the beer talking." Harima says thinking back. The memory of that day was all mashed together…all Harima knew was that she was blond and her name started with a E.

Harima went to work right away with a little help from Sarah, she gave ideas and thoughts from a girls point of view. "Ok I think we should leave a little room just in case they give me more pages or less." Harima said. He had drawn ten pages and the clock said it was five till 12am.

"Wow I didn't realize how late it was…I got to go Harima. Good luck on your interview tomorrow and see you Monday!" Sarah says standing up to leave.

"Wait! I'll walk you home…A lot of weird people come out at this time…" Harima said standing up. Sarah stopped "You mean besides yourself? Haha!" she laughed.

The walk to Sarah house was pretty long. They walked a good two miles before reaching her house. Harima didn't take his motorcycle because he needs the gas for tomorrow. By the time they got there in was 1am and they were both tried.

"Thanks for walking me Harima…I'll see you Monday." Sarah smiles before going into her house.

"Crap…By the time I get back its going to be 2am that only leaves me with six hours of sleep." Harima said walking back.

Sara went into her room her mind was acting weird. For a moment she felt something for Harima. Recently she had cared so much about Harima. Now was that feeling turning into something more? Her feelings were crashing around in her head.

"Ugh…what am I thinking? Were just friends! Sure we've been through a lot lately…I mean…Tenma is out of the picture now… so really…there's nothing wrong with it…ugh maybe I'm just too tried to know what I'm feeling! I'm going to bed!" Sarah thinks laying in her bed.

The next day

"So they want me to draw 30 pages this time, a continuation of the last story." Harima says talking to Sarah on the cell phone.

"Do you need any help?" Sarah asked.

Harima thought about it for a moment "I think I'll be good this time…but I do need you to read it if you can." He asked.

"Yeah I would love to…just give me a call."

"Alright see you Monday." With that Harima ends the call.

Sarah closes her cell, she was blushing. She was the only one who really knew Harima. He's a good guy trying to better his life. Sarah couldn't help but admire him. Now it's got to a point where she's questioning her feeling for him. "But there nothing wrong with the way I'm feeling right? I mean…it's too early for him to be thinking of another person…just give it some time Sarah…" she said to herself.

One week later

Sarah was reading the finished version of Harima's story. They melt at the café after school so Sarah could read his manga. Plus they were both hungry. The same characters: Sarah as a character named: Azuma. Eri as: Eri(which was odd), Tenma as: Natsuma, Harima as: Katsu, and Yakumo as: Miki.

The plot followed Katsu and his journey to tell Natsuma he loves her. But after finding out she was married he loses his way and began to drink. After losing in a sword fight and bad wounded Eri comes and helps him back to health. After making sure he was ok eri leaves him, but knows that it wouldn't be the last time they meet. Then Azuma his best friend finds him…and you know the rest.

That was a recap of what happened, which took two pages.

This story had to do with the Katsu finding meaning in life again. He sets off on a far journey to the west along with Azuma and Miki. Little do they know that Eri followed them hiding in the shadows but watching over them. Late one night Eri comes to Katsu and tells him that Natsuma is in trouble. Katsu says that he's done with her…but his mind is changed after thinking about what she meant to him once. Eri points him in the direction of the place where they took her. Eri leaves them and they go to the direction of the place and then it ends as they are about to sneak in the fortress.

Sarah thought it was a good story. It kept her reading every word. But it was kind of funny that she was in the story along with Harima and Yakumo. Harima did a good job on getting how they looked right. Sarah gave it back to Harima "You should publish it! That was a good chapter Harima!" Sarah said.

"Thanks…well I need to go so see ya tomorrow!" Harima said taking the manga and standing up from the table.

"Wait!" Sarah calls.

Harima stops "What's up?"

Sarah was a very bright red. She didn't want him to go yet but she also wanted to ask him something "How…are you doing since…well you know." She asked.

Harima sighs "I'm...Doing better…but still…I'll see you later Sarah. I'm glad your my friend." He said with a smile. With that Harima leaves the café.

Sarah felt a warm feeling inside of her chest. The fact that she meant a lot to him made her feel lightheaded. At that moment she knew that she was in love with Kenji Harima.

Two weeks later

Eri was walking down the street to school when something caught her eye. It was a Zinegama manga book, but on the cover were her and three other characters. She walked to the stand and picked up the book "I wonder…" she pay for it and left.

Late that day Eri cracked open the book and read the manga. It was a very interesting story, Eri was never into manga but the fact she was in one was a fun thought.

She looked at the author in hope to find a name but only found his pin name: Hario. "Damn it! I know him…I've seen him somewhere…ugh I haft to find out who he is!" eri says closing the book.

Monday

Yakumo and Sarah were sitting at lunch. Harima was in the library trying to get ideas for the next chapter. Sarah wanted to get something off her mind. Letting her feelings fester for coming up four weeks was killing her.

"Yakumo can I tell you something…But can you promise not to freak out." Sarah asks turning red.

"Yeah of course anything Sarah." Yakumo says

"Ummm…I think…I…kind in….love with Harima…" Sarah said very red. There was an awkward silence that followed. Yakumo was a bit shocked and…well she didn't know about the other feeling.

"Ummm…uhhhh…really?" Yakumo asked not believing her for some reason.

"ummm yeah really…" Sarah said. They both were red at this point.

"Well…how did that happen?" Yakumo asked.

"Well…I've been spending a lot of time with him…one day he walked me home late at night…and it just happened." Sara said.

Yakumo really didn't know how to react to have been spending a lot of time together? This is crazy.

Yakumo felt as her best friend she should support her in any way. But she had to see what Sarah saw in Harima that she didn't. Because right now it sounded very crazy and out of nowhere. But then would Harima feel when he found out?

**END OF PART 8**

**Wow 8 chapters, I know there hasn't been much harima and yakumo time. It's been more sara/Harima time haha. But don't worry this is all going somewhere! And lets not forget eri! She still need to find out that harima is the person she helped that one day. Well see you next chapter! Please review**


	9. Excuse me?

******Please Review!******

Tenma was sitting in her room working on her homework. "Ugh…why can't I be smart!" she says setting her head on the desk. She decides to let her mind wonder, but her thoughts fall on Harima "Awww…If I think about him I just make myself feel guilty." Tenma cries trying to change her thought but it resulted in failure.

"Ok I can't take this! I'm going to help Harima fall in love with someone else! It's the least I can do after turning him down." Tenma says standing up. She went over and got last year's yearbook. "Ok lets see who can we match Harima with…" Tenma tried to come up with a list. "Well…I got no clue what type of girl Harima's into…wait…he was in love with me…what kind of girl am I?" Tenma thought about this.

After a while Tenma did come up with a list. "Ok…let's see…what about Karen? Harima is strong and Karen is strong…er. Ugh no that won't work…what about Akira? Wait… what kind of man does Akira like? Come to think of it does Akira even like men? Changing subject!" Tenma yells feeling awkward for thinking about that. "What about Eri? Maybe…there both kind of loud and I could see them together…that's a big maybe, moving on…I'm out of ideas..." Tenma decides to go down stairs to get a drink.

Tenma grabs a soda and Yakumo comes in "hey sis…how's homework going? If you need help just ask." Yakumo said.

"Yakumo you're going to make me feel stupid if I ask my younger sister for help…wait!" Tenma yells now pointing a finger at Yakumo.

Yakumo jump back a bit at the suddenness "uhh sis you ok?" Yakumo asked nervously.

"You're perfect Yakumo! Yes! I need to get back to work!" Tenma says running back up stair.

"Sis don't run you might…" Yakumo tries to say but heard a loud crash and a moan of pain. "I'm…Ok!" Tenma called back.

Yakumo smiled and shook her head "Wait…what did she mean when she said I was perfect?"

Back in Tenma's room

"Yes yes yes! Yakumo would be a perfect match! There in the same class, he carried her when she passed out that one day! Now how do I get them together hmmm." Tenma thinks about this most of the day. She forgets all about her homework…

3 weeks later

Christmas was coming soon and so was Harima's and Tenma's birthday. Harima had been in full swing with zinegama. His current story was becoming a top favorite among teens around his age. One of those teens was the rich girl Eri Sawachika. You could call her a fan of hario she brought every copy wanting to know what happened next. Just seeing herself in every copy was fun.

Itoko's Apartment

"So any ideas?" Harima asks Sarah who was sitting across from him.

"Well not really." Sara decides to hint her feeling to Harima through the manga. "You could have Azuma start to have feelings for Katsu?" Sarah says turning red.

"Hmmm…I don't know…its possible I guess…well let me draw it out and see how it looks." Harima said picking up his pen and started drawing. But of course Harima was too stupid to know what Sarah was hinting at even when the picture was done.

_"It's been a couple of months since Tenma turned him down…would he be ready? Or is it still too early?" _Sarah thought. The picture took Sarah's breath away.

Azuma was tied to Katsu and they were face to face. Both inches away, they were blushing trying to keep distance. But after a small talk they end up kissing.

The picture was very odd, it turns Sarah very red. _"I guess that's what it would look like if we ever kissed."_ She thought.

"How does it look?" Harima asks.

Sarah snaps out of it "Oh…I think it would be a nice twist…it would make sense…I mean there wouldn't be anything wrong about It. Seeing that he was turned down by his first love. His best friend should get a chance right? " Sarah says trying to find the right words.

"I hope your right…Its going into the story!" Harima said drawing on. "By the way…did you know my birthday is coming up?" Harima said.

"Wait really! We haft to do something! For you and Tenma!" Sarah smiled.

"wait…is Tenma's birthday the same day as my?" Harima asked a little surprised.

"No…it's the day after." Sarah said.

It seems like forever since he had feeling for Tenma…its true it's only been a couple of months. Maybe it was time to look for someone else? He thought. But being turned down was something that almost destroyed him. Was the risk to great? Harima didn't know, he decides to take it day by day…if it happens it happens he thought.

Later that week

"Wait…the tea club is going camping in the snow?" Yakumo asks seating across from Akira.

"Yes…we haven't really done anything as a club yet. So I thought it would be a good idea." Akira says taking a drink of tea.

"Could we bring…someone along?" sara asked turning red.

Akira smiled a bit "yes Sarah you could bring Harima." She said. That made Sarah turn red.

"We should invite more people to go." Yakumo said.

Akira nodded "You know what…just bring anyone…this is going to be an interesting campout."

Several hours later

Yakumo told Tenma about the campout and said she would invite her friends. Tenma knew this was the perfect chance to get Harima with Yakumo." She rushes down stairs to find Yakumo packing stuff for the campout. "Hey Yakumo you should invite Harima." Tenma says trying not to smile.

Thought about _it "hmmm… I guess…but Sarah will probably do it before I do."_ Yakumo thought, but just to make her sister happy she would do it anyways. "Ok sis I'll give him a call…" she says looking for her cell phone. Tenma saw her cell phone and secretly took it. She slides the phone in her pocket. "Where's my cell phone?" Yakumo mutters.

"You should go to his place and invite him yourself." Tenma says already pushing her towards the door. Before Yakumo could object any farther she was already out the walked to Itoko's place and upon reaching there she knocked on the door.

Harima was working on his manga when there was a knock on the door. He stopped to go and answer the door. He was surprise to see Yakumo "Uhhh Yakumo? What's up?" Harima asks letting her in.

Yakumo walked in "Ummm Tenma wanted me to invite you to a campout the tea club is doing." Yakumo said.

"oh…when?" he asked going back to his manga. Harima did consider Yakumo a friend since there was no Tenma in his future. Yakumo knew about his manga evolvement with Zinegama, but she didn't know that she and others were characters in the story.

Yakumo did like magna, mostly because Tenma loved it so much. "Um its next week." She said taking a closer look at the manga.

"Oh…I don't think I can make it…I have a deadline." Harima said. Yakumo thought about Tenma, she wouldn't like that answer.

"Well…If you need help…I do little drawing here and there." Yakumo offered. Harima thought about this, he did want to go on the camp out. It would be nice thing to leave the city for once. It could also give him ideas for upcoming chapters.

"umm…prove it here…draw me something." Harima said handing her a piece of paper. Harima would love the help; it would give him more free time. Because the deadlines were keeping him busy most of the time. Add school to that and consider your life sold.

Yakumo took the paper and a pencil. She turned red because she didn't know what to draw. But the thought of Tenma came to mind. So she decides to draw Tenma…

Ten minutes later.

Yakumo finished and handed it to Harima. "Wow…I got to say…your better then Sarah." Harima said looking at the drawing. It was a good drawing of Tenma and since one character was based on Tenma Harima knew she would be lots of help.

"Ok you're in…I want to finish these by the end of the weekend. So if we work together we should have it done by then." Harima says turning back to his manga.

"What do you want me to do?" Yakumo asked.

Harima gave her a brush and ink "I want you to ink the drawing when I finish one." He said handing her the first page.

They worked in silent most of the time. Harima was surprise at how well Yakumo did the inking. As a matter of fact she was better than him at it.

After a couple of hours Harima called it a day. It was already 8pm and they got more done then Harima thought possible.

Harima decides to walk Yakumo home. "You did really good Yakumo." He says.

Yakumo smiles "Thanks…" she says

"Hey I was wonder if you didn't mind…becoming my partner in this." Harima asked. This was surprise to Yakumo because she thought Sarah was his partner in his manga job.

"ummm…yeah…I guess…just let me know when you need help." She says. Yakumo was a bit happier. Maybe now they could become closer friends without the pressure of worrying about being used like before.

Harima reach her house and before she reached the door Tenma burst out "Hey Harima!" she yelled happy to see him.

"Ten-ma hi!" Harima says turning red, Tenma still had some effect on him but he didn't let it go too far.

"So you coming to the campout Harima?" Tenma asked.

Harima nodded "yeah…wouldn't miss it for the world!" he said.

Tenma smiled "Ok then we'll she you then!" she said as Harima turned to leave. Harima didn't want to stick around for his feeling to come back.

Later that week.

Harima and Sarah were sitting in his room at Itoko's apartment. Sarah was about to ask him out to the campout "Hey Harima…the tea club is going on a campout…and I'm inviting you along." Sara said a bit red.

"Oh yeah Yakumo already invited me, I'm going." He smiled.

"Oh…ok…" Sarah said _"wait a minute…why would Yakumo invite him before me? She knew that I would want to invite him myself!"_ Sarah thought trying to keep her cool. For some reason this made Sarah angry. But maybe Yakumo forgot or something. Sarah shook off the thought "umm do you need any help with your manga later?" she asked.

"oh don't worry about it Yakumo is helping…she's can draw, so she can help me with the drawing…but your still welcome to give ideas." Harima said.

_"Excuse me? Yakumo what are you doing!"_

**END OF PART 9**


	10. Camping!

**8/31/12: Every chapter after this hasnt been edit. But It will be done tomorrow I'm getting one done chapter a day. This chapter also as extended scenes for those of you rereading it. Enjoy and review!**

"Damn you four eyes!" Harima says carrying the heaviest bag he's ever carried. They both were stomping up the steep trail.

"We're the men on this campout! The lady shouldn't haft to lift a finger!" Hanai says back.

Ok he had Harima there but still "You guys doing ok?" Karen asks walking by carrying two bags.

"F-Fine…" Harima lets out. _"Damn what does that girl eat?"_ Harima thinks to himself.

"Ok…" Karen walks past them.

Up ahead

"Man it's sure nice of those guys and Karen to carry all the stuff for us." Tenma says looking back at them. Harima had just fallen over and Karen picked him up with one hand.

"What about all the other guys?" Mikoto asked.

"Asuo said that he would be up after his shift and Imadori said he would be here…." Akira said.

Meanwhile

"Hey are we there yet?" Imdorie says sticking his head out of Hanai bag.

"You jack ass! Get out and help us!" Hanai yelled.

"But it looks like Ichi has it all covered…" he said as they all looked at Karen.

"You call yourself a man watching a young women carrying two of these heavy bags!" Hanai yells.

"Oh no…Its fine…imadori doesn't haft to carry it…I'm getting my daily workout." Karen says blushing.

"That's my Ichi!" Imadori gives her a thumbs up.

"Ok just get the hell out of that bag!" Hanai yells.

"Ok ok geez." Imdorie climbs out of the bag.

One hour later

"We are here! Look at all the snow!" Tenma yells running to the snow. They walk to the cabin a couple of yards away. "Where is Harima and Hanai?" yakumo asked.

"Oh you of all people would want to know…" Sarah said in an angry tone.

Yakumo was a bit shocked at the tone she said that in. Sarah turned and walk back towards the path they came to see where Harima and Hanai were. Karen was carrying Harima on her back "he passed out…but he's ok." Karen smiled walking pasted Sarah.

Sarah looked down the path to see Imadori then about 20 feet behind him was Hanai. He was slowly stomping his way up the mountain.

Sarah couldn't sit by and watch him, so she walked down to where he was. "Do you need any help Hanai?" she asks

"No…fine…almost there…" Hanai says sweating like crazy.

"Oh you work too hard Hanai…I'm helping you and I wouldn't take no for an answer." Sara said slipping in under the bag next to Hanai.

"Thanks…" Hanai says. Sara smiles and they both continue onward.

Karen set Harima down in the cabin. Tenma saw this as a possible moment for Yakumo "Yakumo you should check on Harima to see if he is ok." She says trying to contain herself.

Yakumo didn't see why not so she walked over to him. Well…he was breathing…that's all Yakumo could tell you. His sunglasses were a little dirty so she took them and decided to clean them.

Just then Sarah and Hanai walked in "We made it Hanai!" she said as they both fall over in exhaustion. Sara lies on the floor and saw Yakumo cleaning Harima's sunglasses.

_"Ok Yakumo…you are really pushing my buttons now! Why do you continue to do this when you know_ how I feel!" Sarah thoughts almost became words.

Harima open his eyes "what…what happened?" he asked.

Yakumo puts his sunglasses on "we are at the cabin…Karen said you passed out." She said

For the first time Harima got a good look at Yakumo's face. Come to think about it…she was kind of cute…but maybe he was kind of out of it he thought.

Of course Yakumo saw what he was thinking for the first time…it wasn't vibes anymore…words were there this time. It just said that he thought she was cute, it made her blush but she knew that he just woke up from passing out. So it was nothing to get all worked up on.

Eri came by "Yakumo could you help out with the unpacking…" Eri's words died off when she saw Harima. She knew Harima for being the thug at the school, but after finding out he was a good guy her view of him changed a bit. But something seems too familiar about the way he was against the wall and the fact he looked kind of beat up.

Harima at this time got a good look at Eri… "Wait…she's looks familiar…blond hair…hmmm" Harima tried to put thing together but it hurt his head.

Eri shook it off _"ugh…Harima is no artist…if only I could see him without his sunglass maybe I could tell if that was him."_ She thought. Eri walks away along with Yakumo.

Sarah decides to crawl over to him because her legs are useless after carrying that bag. She reaches him and try's something a bit bold. Sara rests her head on his lap "Hey Harima…you ok?"

Harima didn't think too much about this, Sarah looked really worn out. "Yeah…I'm going be sore tomorrow haha." Harima laughs.

Sara smiles "yeah…me to…" she wanted to ask Harima about Yakumo… but maybe it was some kind of misunderstanding. Besides Yakumo was also her best friend…she wouldn't do something like that to her would she?

Yakumo was helping unpack when she was thinking about what she saw in Harima's mind. The word cute really caught her attention. _"I guess Harima has really moved on…is he trying to find someone else? Is he starting to have feelings for me?"_ Yakumo looked back at Harima to check his thoughts. But all she saw was Harima asleep and Sarah also asleep on his lap. _"Or he could like Sarah…I hope she gets what she wants."_ Yakumo thinks going back to unpacking.

Couple hours later

"Are those guys are still asleep?" Mikoto asked sitting at the table.

"Yup still in the same spots…check this out." Akira said holding a picture of Harima and Sarah sleeping against the wall.

"Well don't they look cute together…Yakumo when did Sarah become so close to Harima?" Mikoto asked.

"Pretty much since the beginning of the school year." Yakumo said.

Tenma notice that her plans to get Harima and Yakumo together were at risk with Sarah there…she had to do something. She thought about this for a while, it was her job to make Harima and Yakumo happy.

"So you girls think there a pair?" Mikoto asks. Everyone thinks about it Eri says maybe, Akira says nothing, Tenma says no, Yakumo says yes, Karen said she didn't know, and Hanai was passed out a couple of feet away from Harima and Sarah.

Meanwhile outside

Imadori was sitting outside with Asou showed up. "What's up Imadori?" asou asked.

"Oh hey…just sitting out here, everyone is like passed out. Everyone else is eating; you could still get something if you want." Imadori said

Asou nodded and went inside.

Later that night

_Harima was standing in a black empty void. "What is this place?" he mutters to himself. _

"_Harima." A voice calls from behind him._

_He turns to find Tenma standing there. She was in her school uniform. "Tenma whats going on?" he asks._

_"I'm sorry I don't feel the same way Harima." Tenma says looking at the floor._

_Harima felt an overwhelming pain hit his chest like never before. It forces him to drop to his knees he was now breathing hard. All the feeling for her came back. _

_Then beside her a younger Harima appeared "You're a nobody, why would someone like you get someone like her. So what you saved her but you screwed that up to. Your just a screw up here take this…it's all your good for." The younger Harima says throwing him a bottle of beer._

_"Screw you." Harima says letting the bottle hit the ground. "I'm not going back to you…there's someone out there for me…" harima said out of breath. He was still feeling the sharp pain in his chest._

_"Who could love someone like you? You think you can't get rid of me? I'll always be there buddy." The younger Harima says turning around. He starts to walk away with Tenma._

_"That's not true!"_

_Harima turns to see Sarah walking up next to him "You don't know Harima like I do! He is twice the man you ever were!" she yelled. The younger Harima just keeps walking. Sarah turns to Harima and levels with "Don't listen to him…Your my best friend and I know the real you. You're a good man Harima and never go back…"_

Harima opened his eyes to see Sarah still sleeping on his lap. It was an odd dream, but he was glad he had it. It reminds him what he had right now…Sarah. Without her he would have been still drunk in the streets picking fights. She was the only one who took the time to look for him. "Thanks for anything Sarah." He mutters grabbing a pillow and placing it under Sarah's head. Harima went outside it was about 4am and it was still dark. The air was a bit cold but bearable.

"Harima you awake?"

Harima turned to see Tenma rubbing her eyes "uh…yeah…" he says turning red.

"Why are you up so early Harima?" she asked

"Oh…I just woke up…went to sleep at 5pm yesterday…So sore today haha." Harima laughs.

"You don't talk to me much anymore…why?" Tenma asks.

"You still make me nervous is all." Harima says. He had moved on but her presents still had some effect on him.

"Oh I see…Harima what do you think about Sarah?" Tenma asks. The question didn't seem to weird "Ummm she's my best friend…my first best friend. She's done a lot for me. When I went missing she was the only one who went to look for me…I don't know where I be without her." He says thinking about the dream he just had.

"Would you ever date her….or Yakumo?"

Harima jump a bit "W-what! Uh…I don't know why would you ask a question like that?" Harima asks.

Tenma laughs "everyone thinks you and Sarah are a good pair…But to tell you the truth…I think Yakumo is better for you." She says

This was an odd topic to talk about but Harima went along with it. "Why you say that?"

"Well…I guess I can picture it…plus you're a good guy Harima and your one of few people I would let date my younger sister." Tenma says.

Harima looked around to make sure no one was ease dropping. "To tell you the true Tenma…I'm not really looking for anyone at the moment…I'm trying to focus on my current life…Sure your sister is a looker…so is Sarah, but I'm just not ready for something like that yet." He says. Harima thought about that other girl he saw in the ally that one day. The effect she had on him to.

"Well Harima…I just want you to be happy! So keep up the good work!" Tenma smiled. Harima smiled back, coming from Tenma it meant a lot to him. Things didn't seem so bad now…but after the talk about possible relationship it made him do a lot of thinking.

END OF PART 10


	11. The Wild Card

**Heres chapter 11. We have five more chapters until the end! Hope you enjoy this one, a little short but whatever haha, Enjoy and reveiw!**

**9/1/12: Here you go...no extended scenes in this one sorry.**

"Ok everyone we are picking partners for skiing!" Tenma yells in her winter gear. Everyone else stood in front of Tenma in one line. Sarah was standing near Harima, Eri to his left with Mikoto to her right and so now. "We haft draw sticks for partners…the point is to get to know each other better…so let's begin!" she said pulling out a bundle of sticks for her jacket.

Sarah smiled because she had ridged the drawing to get Harima. But Tenma did the same thing to get Yakumo and Harima together as partners. So they were confused when Harima ended up with Eri and Yakumo ended up with Sarah.

Eri was ok with the drawing because maybe she would get the chance to see if it was him. The person she helped in the ally two months ago. Harima was the only person who matched the profile. Tenma scratched at her head "I thought I did it right…" she mutters to herself.

They all got on their skiing gear and went to a ski lift not too far from the cabin. First on the lift were Tenma and Akira, then Asou and Mikoto, imadori and Karen, Harima and Eri, and last Yakumo, Sarah, and Hanai. Since it was an odd number they had to stick Hanai with the last group.

While up in the air Eri decides to make small talk. "Ummm Harima?" she said.

Harima turned "whats up?" he says.

"I don't think…we've really met before…so I thought I would formally introduce myself…my name is Eri Sawachika." She said with a smile. Harima felt something when she said her name. He had heard it from somewhere. Seeing that smile brought a warm feeling that he remembers feeling when that girl came and helped him. The dots were slowly starting to connect for both of them.

"Oh…you're that rich girl that hangs around Tenma…seems you already know my name, but my first name is Kenji." He cracked haft of a smile. There was no doubt that Eri was pretty and every boy on the campus of Yagami thought so. So Harima felt that it wasn't out of place to emit that she was.

Harima then realized that because he only looked at Tenma, he didn't notice the other girls in his life. Like Yakumo and Sarah. "Kenji…nice name…" Eri said.

"I think I'll just call you rich girl…rich girl." Harima laughed.

"Hey Just because I'm rich doesn't mean you haft to pick at that!" Eri yelled at him. Eri shook her head "Fine then…whiskers!" she said pointing her him facial hair.

"Hey!"

Behind them in the next cart Yakumo and Sarah watched at the lift in front of them rocked back and forth. Eri and Harima looked like they were fighting each other. Sarah took the chance to talk with Yakumo "Yakumo what's your deal?" she asks.

"uhh about what?" Yakumo asked a bit nervous at the tone.

"You know…with Harima…you throwing yourself at him when you know I love him!" Sarah said.

Yakumo was confused "Yeah…I know you love him…did I do something wrong?" she says.

"First you take my time with Harima and his manga, then you do stuff I should be doing! Like your little moment yesterday when you cleaned his sunglasses in front of me!" she says trying to control herself.

Yakumo was shocked at how sensitive Sarah had become when it came to Harima "Sarah! I…I..I didn't mean any of it…it's all a misunderstanding." Yakumo said.

Sarah calms down "Yakumo…I'm sorry…it's just it's been hard to control these feelings." Sara says feeling bad.

Yakumo smiles "its ok…the point is you care a lot about Harima…it just you have a scary way of showing it." She laughs.

Sarah smiles back "haha yeah…sorry about that."

Several minutes later

Harima and Eri reached the top they both got off. "ok rich girl now what?" Harima asks.

"what do you think whiskers! We ski down to the bottom…come on use your brain." Eri says pocking at his head.

The way they were going at each other reminded Harima about Sarah. They did the same thing from time to time. It always lightens up the mood and it was doing the same here. He didn't know how Eri was feeling about it, but he was getting a kick out of it.

Eri starts skiing down when he remembered that he didn't know how to ski. So when he tried to go he ran into a tree way off course. Eri saw this and skied over and laughed "you don't know how to ski haha…Come on I'll give you some pointers." She said trying to control her laughter.

"Hey shut up rich girl!" he yelled but then noticed his sunglasses were broken.

"You broke your sunglasses." Eri says picking put the other haft. It was broken in haft straight down the middle. Harima threw it aside "well…I can always get new ones…why are you looking at me that way?" he asked a little creped out at the way she was staring at him.

"Oh sorry its nothing come on!" she says offering her hand. Harima took it and they went down with Eri giving him pointers on the way down.

_"Holy crap it is him! He's the person I helped in that ally! I still can't believe it's Harima. The one who draws me in the manga! Does he know that it's me that helped him? No…I don't think he remembers it…I mean he was drunk…" _these thoughts raced in Eri's head. She couldn't believe that he was drawing the manga. Harima the thug and artist? Well he wasn't much a thug anymore Eri thought.

Harima went the day without his sunglasses and sort of learned how to ski. Eri couldn't help think he was very handsome without his sunglasses. The fact that Harima changed his life because of Eri. It made her admire him. She felt that he took in what she said and to Eri it made him a good guy. She would never fall for a thug…but someone who changed their life for the better…just maybe.

Next thing on the day was to have launch with a new partner and they did the draw again. But Sarah and Tenma mess with the draws again and Eri ended up with Harima again. They didn't say anything because it would give it away that they mess with the drawings.

Thanks to Tenma who thought Yakumo would be Harima's partner. So she had made a romantic setting for them. But Tenma didn't count on Sarah messing with the drawing again. They were both kicking there self because they thought they mess up.

Eri was ok with getting Harima again. She wanted to tell him that it was her that helped him. They sat down across from each other and ate. Eri thought it was a nice table they were at. It gave off a warm welcoming vibe. Eri decides that she should tell him now "Uhh Harima?" she says.

He looks up "what's up rich girl?"

"Do you remember what happened two months ago?" she asks.

Harima doesn't really know what she's talking about. "uhhh…what are you getting at?" he ask

"You really don't remember…well it was me who found you in that ally." She said.

It hit Harima and the dots connected "Your that blond girl that helped me?" he says. Harima didn't know what to do. This girl helped him get back on his feet. He never thought he would ever see her again

"Yeah…you also do the manga with me in it." This made Eri blush a bit. Harima felt he should thank her what she did for him.

"Yeah…thanks to you rich girl…I was able to get back on my feet. So I just want you to know that I'm grateful for what you did…I thought before you were just a snotty stuck up rich girl." He smiled.

Eri felt warm inside, she never thought Harima would be the type to thank her. Her whole view of Harima was all wrong. "I'm just happy you took my advice…it says a lot about you." She said. Harima felt good that she said that. He knew that his effort for change was paying off. Eri held out her glass and took a chance "Cheers…friends?" she says blushing.

Harima smiled "Cheers."

END OF PART 11


	12. Yakumo's decision

**6/23/13: Hello I did some editing with this chapter. Hopefully it reads clearer and I'll work on the next chapter.**

"Come on whiskers you need to focus! This is just the basic work we do in class, if you can't do that then forget about the exam." Eri said hitting Harima with a role of paper on the head.

"Give me a break! I'm trying!" Harima yells back. Eri was helping him prepare for the test into Class 2C. At first Harima wanted to get in the class because of Tenma. But now it was for himself, he planned to make something out of himself.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? If you can barely do this, I don't see how you'll be able to keep up in our class." Eri said making correction to the paper. Almost all of them were wrong.

"Come on Rich girl I came to you for help! Not to hear the stuff I already know." He said resting his head on the table.

They both were in the library "ugh…I'm sorry it's just I never tutored anyone before…now here try these." She said giving him another paper. The problems were from Eri's Homework she would make a copy of the homework and do it together with Harima.

They both worked until the bell rang "Well at least you got one right…" Eri said looking at the paper. Harima at this point was brain dead and he still had class to go to.

"Here do the problems on the back…see you tomorrow." She waved walking back to 2C. Harima Walks back to class 1D.

Harima enters the classroom and put his head down at his desk. "How did your studying go with Eri Harima?" Yakumo asked.

"Ugh…I don't know how I'm going to do this! I have a manga due in three days and I have to study for this exam to put me at my own grade level…ugh." He said rolling his head towards Yakumo.

"I'm sure you can pull it off…if you need help with the manga I'm free tonight." Yakumo offers.

Harima felt some stress go away "I'm glad you're here Yakumo. If you can be around as soon as you can." He said putting his head up as the class began.

Later that Night

Harima was hard at work on his manga when Yakumo knocked on his door. "Come in!" he called, Yakumo came in and Harima lost his breath for a second.

Yakumo was in a very nice winter dress "Ummm sorry if this seems too overdressed…but Tenma had a mix up with the clothes and this was all I had." Yakumo said blushing very red.

Flashback

_"Yakumo I think I destroyed are drier!" Tenma yelled._

_Yakumo came in nothing but a towel "Uhhh how did you do that…" she asks looking at the drier. _

_Tenma was holding back a smile "oh no what are going to wear when you go to Harima's? All your clothes are in there." She said in a clueless tone. _

_"All my clothes were in there?" she asks raising her eye brow._

_"Well expect the one on your bed." Tenma smiled, Yakumo walked into her room to see the dress laying on her bed. "Get ready! You don't want to keep Harima waiting!" Tenma said pushing her in her room. Yakumo had a feeling Tenma did something to the drier but she let it go._

"Uhhh no you look really good in a dress…anyways let's get to work!" Harima said taking his pen. Yakumo sat down and took the first page

"Harima you only finished one page?" Yakumo said starting to ink it.

"I've hit a road block! I can't come up with story!" Harima said wanting to cry because 30 pages were due in three days.

"I really need help with ideas! Please tell me Yakumo that you've been holding ideas from me." Harima begged.

Yakumo blushed "ummm…well…sorry Harima but I don't." she said.

Harima face planted on the table "Doomed! Doomed! I gone die! The boss it going to smash me with his oversized hand!" Harima cried.

Yakumo watches Harima as he curls up into a ball. He was really losing it and it was starting to get hard to watch. Yakumo stood up "trade me spots." She said. Harima looks at her teary eyed and crawls to the other side. Yakumo goes into a deep focus and starts drawing the story. Harima did the inking still crying convince that his life was over.

3 hours later

"All done!" Yakumo said putting down the pen.

Harima snapped out of his depression "wait what? Really?" he asks.

Yakumo smiles "yeah…I hope I took the story in the right direction…I kind of got carried away." She said.

Harima went through the pages overwhelmed with joy. The art was just about on par with his "well…its better then I would've done…my god I love you Yakumo…" after he said that there was a very awkward silent. Harima then realized what he said and refuse to look at Yakumo because his face was red. Yakumo wasn't looking at Harima she also very red "uhhhhh…you know what I meant right?" Harima asked.

Yakumo looked at him "umm yeah you were just over joyed is all." She said. She then saw something that made her heart jump, his thoughts! This was the second time she seen them.

Harima seem to be confused it went something _like "why the hell did you say that! Damn it! Now I can't stop thinking about her! This doesn't help that Tenma said I could date her! I mean Yakumo is cute and she helps me with a lot. But what if she doesn't feel the same? I don't want end this friendship…It's too much of a risk…"_ the thought pretty much then repeated itself.

"Harima I'm going go now…ok?" Yakumo said very red. She wasn't sure what to think

Harima nodded also _red "You Dumb Ass! Now she hates you!"_ Harima's thought said above his head. Yakumo felt she had to fix this enough to let him know he was ok.

"Let me know if you need any more help…do you need any more help?" she asked.

Harima shook his head "No…I'm fine! See you tomorrow." He said sweating. Yakumo smiled and left the room.

Harima could finally breathe again "What the hell was that! Damn it I don't want this to turn into a misunderstanding…but do I like her?" he asked himself.

"Here you go again…" itoko said walking by.

"Hey shut up!"

Yakumo walked home "so Tenma is wants me to be with Harima…did she really think we match? Does she know about Sarah?" she thought. Yakumo liked Harima for who he was and in a way she thought she didn't deserve him. Sarah was in love with Harima and she wouldn't do something like that to her best friend…even if Harima felt that way about her. Yakumo was going to make sure Sarah got what she wanted. They were best friends…and that's what friends do. "I'll never betray Sarah." She said to herself.

Yakumo reached home "Hi Yakumo how did it go at Harima's?" Tenma asked jumping onto Yakumo.

Yakumo smiled "It went good sis…we got a lot done." She said.

"What did he think of your nice dress?" Tenma asks.

"umm he liked it…Did you fix the dryer?" Yakumo asked.

Tenma held in her joy "Yes I did! Gave it a good butt kicking and it started running again!" she said raising her fist up. Yakumo smile and started cooking dinner.

Three days later

"If you keep this up whiskers you'll be ready for the exam." Eri said looking at his paper. Harima was starting to get some of the work but he still had work to do.

Just then his phone started ringing "one minute…" he said walking to a quiet spot. "What's up?"

"Harima we got your reviews for you resent manga and its amazing!" Harima eyes widen.

"What really?" Harima asked.

"Yes! The sales are going through the roof! The boss wants to see you now!"

Harima was so happy and horrify that it was too much to hold in. He walked back to Eri "Uhh I got to go! Something important happened!" Harima left in a rush before Eri could say anything.

He rushed to Class 1D "Yakumo! Yakumo! Yakumo! You need to come with me! Come on!" he said picking up Yakumo and running off campus.

"Harima School isn't over yet! What's so important!" she asked. Harima put her on his motorcycle and drove off

"Just wait and see!" he said over the wind. Yakumo at this point was hanging on for dear life.

The reach Zinagma and Yakumo now had a good idea why he kidnapped her. "Come on!" he said grabbing her hand as they rushed into the building.

2 hours later

"Can you believe the how much of a raise we got!" Harima said very happy.

"I'm happy I was able to help." Yakumo smiled.

Harima looked at Yakumo and his heart started racing. He knew this feeling all to well. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since Tenma. The words that came to mind come out with ease "Thanks to you Yakumo…I…I…I think I'm in love with you." He said blushing.

Yakumo shot a bright red, he wasn't questioning his feelings. He was dead serous, his thought backed up what he was saying. Yakumo had so many thoughts running through her head, in a way she felt the same way. But then she thought about Sarah and how it would destroy her and their friendship. Yakumo's heart started hurting and she didn't want to hurt Harima. The tears started falling off of Yakumo's face. This was going to hurt her beyond anything she ever felt.

"Harima…I'm sorry…but I don't feel the same way…"

END OF PART 12


	13. The Bind

**6/23/13: Redid the chapter to fix some of the grammar errors.**

"I should have known! Harima and Tsukamoto don't even sound good together!" Harima cried in his room.

"You're not going to go on a depression journey again are you?" Itoko asked walking past his door.

"Shut up! I'm not going through that again!" Harima yelled.

Itoko feels sorry for him so she turns around and walks in his room. "Ok…were you really in love with her…Or were you in love with the idea that she just saved your ass and your job?" Itoko asked.

Harima really thinks about it, he never really thought much about Yakumo until she draw that manga. But when he heard that she not only saved his ass but got him a raise and she wouldn't take the credit. No one has ever done anything like that for him. Harima takes out his phone and sends a text to Sarah.

"I don't know…I…I Need to talk to Sarah…You gave me a lot to think about Itoko." He says closing the phone.

"I just don't want to deal with a depressed idiot every time I get home." Itoko said walking out the room "Plus How am I going to get your rent if you're stuck in your room all day crying." Itoko laughed before closing the door.

To Harima surprise Sarah was at his apartment in 20 minutes. They hadn't really been talking for a while, with Harima working hard with his manga and studying for the exam. There just wasn't time to talk to Sarah and this went on for a couple of weeks.

"Harima how are you? We haven't talked in a while." Sara said giving him a hug.

"Yeah sorry…just been busy is all. It's good to see you Sarah." Harima smiled.

Harima sat down at the small table with Sarah across "so what's up? You said you had to tell me something." Sara asked.

"Ok…you know Yakumo helps me sometimes with my manga right?" Harima says and Sarah nods. "So I was dead on ideas and the project was due in three days. I thought all hope was lost so I gave up and cried. Yakumo stood up and did the whole manga and for a while I thought I was in love with her." When Harima said that and Sarah felt that feeling of anger raise. But she held back and waits to hear the whole story. "Well it wasint until the reviews came in…I was so happy, because of yakumo I got a raise in pay and best manga of the month. I was so happy that I knew I was in love with her…" Harima said, Sarah was about to lose it when he said "But when I told her…she refused me."

Sarah's mood changed in a slit second "Come again?" she asked shocked.

Harima held back the tears "just like Tenma…she turned me down saying she didn't feel the same way. Maybe I was too forward….maybe I wasn't meant to be with a Tsukamoto…I don't know." He said.

Sarah knew why she turned him down, it was because of her. Sarah knew that this was her chance to confess to Harima about her feelings. But her lips wouldn't move, something was holding them down _"why can't I say anything?" _then it hit her, she felt it was wrong to do so. Sarah started to think about Yakumo _"What if Yakumo likes him…but she's not telling me…would she tell me?" _Sarah thought. She knew Yakumo enough to know she was a selfless person. Sometime Sarah would think if Yakumo cared about herself at all. She decides to talk to Yakumo about it to see if she felt that way, Sarah liked Harima a lot. If Yakumo did like Harima then where would the friendship go? Would it be worth all the pain?

"I'm sorry Harima…I'm here for you, I don't want you running off and getting drunk like the first time. I glad you called me Harima…do you need any help if anything?" she asked.

Harima smiled "Yeah…it's going to be hard to top the last manga haha." He laughed. Sara smile and knew she could hold off her feeling for a day or two.

The Next day

Tenma was getting ready for school and noticed Yakumo wasn't ready. She walks up to her room "Yakumo? You ok?" she asks walking to her bed side.

Yakumo rolled over to look at Tenma "I'm not feeling good today…but don't worry about me. I'll be fine tomorrow." She smiles.

Tenma pats her sister on the head "hope you feel better sis I'll get your homework before coming home. Now get some rest little sister of my." Tenma says. Yakumo was happy that her sister was there for her, she didn't blame Tenma for what happened. Tenma only wanted to make her happy and didn't know about Sarah's love for Harima.

"Have a good day Tenma." Yakumo said before she left the house. After Tenma left she dropped the act of being sick. She knew that running from the problem wasn't the thing to do, but how can she face Harima when he sat right next to her.

"You are very selfless girl." The sound of that voice made Yakumo's heart start racing. Yakumo turned to face the small ghost girl standing right behind her. It a second the girl was inches away from her face floating in the air. "If I had the power to read your mind…I wonder what would I find…would there be a care for yourself? Tell me…you love him don't you…then why let your friend have him? You saw his heart and a heart like that don't come around very often." The girl said locking eyes with Yakumo.

Yakumo tries to look away but the girl puts both hands on her head and forces her to look into her eyes. She knew that there wasn't a choice "I…I love him…but Sarah love him before I did! I can't betray my friend like that…I don't care about how I feel! I don't care about my own happiness! The only thing I care about is my sister and friends happiness!" she yells.

The ghost girl smiles "Interesting…I'll be watching." She said disappearing. Yakumo was sweating by the time she left. Her heart racing she sat down and tried to collect herself.

At school

"Ugh…what the hell is wrong with you whiskers? You should be able to do this simple problem!" Eri said correcting his paper.

"I'm sorry rich girl…just not in it today." Harima says looking like he was on a hangover.

"Damn what happened to you? You look like you hammered last night or something?" Eri asked.

Harima looked at her "it's nothing…just personal stuff…how do you do this again?" Harima asked pointing at the paper trying to change the subject. Eri looked a little worried but she knew that Harima didn't want to talk about it "Ok…"

Just then Tenma came into the library "There you are Eri! I was wondering where you went at lunch…" Tenma stopped when she saw Harima sitting next to Eri. "What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Whisk…I mean Harima needs help with his studying…he's trying to test into our class." Eri said turning a bit red.

"Harima can I talk to you for a moment?" Tenma asked glaring at Eri. Tenma was thinking Eri had something to do with Yakumo being sick. She at this point knew Yakumo didn't want to see Harima and she now thought it was because of Eri.

Tenma dragged Harima to the roof and after she made sure no one was listening, she then turned to Harima. "Did something happen between you and my sister?" she asked. Harima starts sweating like crazy, but he felt that he could tell Tenma about it. She was the one that wanted them together.

"Ugh…well I told her that I was in love with her…but she refused me." Harima said.

Tenma was shocked "What! She refused you? This…This makes no sense! Don't worry Harima I'll find out why!" she said patting him on the back.

Harima wasn't too sure about that "Tenma…I think it should be left alone…you can't make her like me." Harima said.

"Harima…there hasn't to be a reason you're not a ugly guy your very handsome as a matter of fact. Just give me some time…" she ran back to the doors "don't worry Harima! I'll fix this!" she yells before heading down the stair.

"Crap I hope Tenma doesn't make this worst." Harima said knowing Tenma could add fuel to the flames.

Later that day

Sarah went straight to Tsukamoto house after school. They were going to talk about this.

She knocked on the door and waited a couple of seconds. Yakumo opens the door "Hello Sarah…come in." Yakumo said a bit nervous. Yakumo knew why she was here it was no surprise that she found out. Harima must have had a talk with her the day after.

They both sat across from each other "Yakumo…did Harima really tell you he was in love with you?" Sarah asked.

Yakumo was looking down blushing and sweating like crazy "ummm…yes…But I knew you loved him so I refused him!" she said pleading her case.

"Yakumo claim down…I'm not mad or anything…I just want to know…do you love Harima…please don't lie." Sara asked. In her mind Sarah was almost begging god that she didn't.

Yakumo looked her straight in the eye "yes…I do…But you saw him first…I would never want to hurt you Sarah." Yakumo said.

Sarah was touched on how much of a friend Yakumo was. But this put her in a bind, she felt the same way, she didn't want to hurt Yakumo. "Yakumo I'm not going to be with Harima if it means hurting you." Sarah said.

Yakumo was surprise she said that "What? But its ok Sarah I won't minded…" Yakumo said.

"Don't lie Yakumo…You know that's one of your flaws…you only care about everyone else…Let's give it some time…before we do anything…Will come up with some kind of solution." Sarah said.

"Sarah I mean it! Its ok…just confess to him! He won't reject you." Yakumo said.

"You know the more you say that the more I don't want to." Sarah said.

Sarah was trying to think of something, but then she had an idea. It would be kind of dark and underground but it might work. It was kind of a scary thought to. Sarah was planning to turn to their Tea Club leader Akira Takano.

END OF PART 13


	14. Akira's Master Plan

**6/23/13: Edited three chapter in one day thats a new record for me haha. Anyways enjoy.**

Sarah was sitting across from Akira in a room of the old school building. Akira lifted her tea cup to take a drink. "Akira me and Yakumo are in love with Harima." Sarah yelled out.

Akira spit out her tea, some of it came out of her nose "Come again?" she asked wiping her nose.

"Me and Yakumo are in love with Harima." Sarah said more calmly. Akira stared at Sarah for a while and this was making Sarah nervous. "Well say something!" Sarah says.

Akira poured herself another glass of tea "Harima huh? I could never see someone like you falling for someone like him." She said taking a drink.

"Give me a dollar every time I heard that…" Sarah said under her breath. This whole mess was starting to wear on Sarah. She had wanted to tell Harima for a couple months now. With her best friend now in love with the same guy, Sarah hoped Akira had some kind of way to solve it.

Akira smiled "you want me to solve this problem for you guy's right?" she says closing her eyes.

"Well I don't know how to deal with it! I don't want to her hurt yakumo." Sara says finally taking a drink of her tea. To her displeasure it was cold.

Akira thinks for a while "Well…Have you tried finding a new guy?" she says.

"That isn't going to work! I was hoping there was some other solution!" Sara yelled.

Akira raised her right eye brow "Are you sure you want me to do this? Because there something I've wanted to try for a long time." She said.

Sara thought for a moment "Yes…" she said under her breath.

Akira put down her tea cup "Ok…Be at the Library tomorrow and I'll have something for you to sign." She said.

"I have to sign something?" Sarah said raising her eye brow.

Akira stood up "I have to get to work…remember tomorrow at the library…be there. I'll take care of Yakumo and Harima." She said walking out the room.

Sarah sat in silent for a minute then it hit her "Oh god! What the hell did I get myself into!" she yells.

Elsewhere

"Yakumo why did you turn down Harima!" Tenma asked as they walked home from school. This caught Yakumo way off guard, but she must have talked with Harima. "Don't you think he's handsome? I mean I think he's a handsome guy! Why wouldn't you go out with him? It's ok with your big sister!" Tenma said.

It was very hard for Yakumo to lie to Tenma. But she knew Tenma was only trying to make her happy. "It's not that I don't like him…it's just someone else liked him before me." Yakumo says.

"Sooooo…that's when you fight for him! Love is a brutal battlefield! Who is this girl! Give me five minutes alone with her!" Tenma said pounding her fist into her other hand.

Yakumo couldn't help but laugh a bit at Tenma. Her views on love were that of a 5 year old. But Yakumo remembered reading somewhere that childhood love was the purist form of love. Not the smartest love but it was love.

"I'm ok Tenma…Harima is close to this person…she just hast to tell him." Yakumo said. Tenma wasn't happy about it but she would somehow fix this. She ran though the people she though liked Harima and only one person came to mind…Eri.

The next day

Sarah was waiting in the library for Akira. She looked around the corner to see Harima with Eri at a table. "What the heck?" she said walking towards the table.

"Congrats Harima you beat your record of 7 correct answers to 8!" Eri said sarcastically.

Harima scratch his head "There's no way I'm going to pass this test!" Harima cried.

"Hey Harima…"Sarah said walking up to the table.

"Hey Sara it's good to see you…" Harima said rolling his head over to look at her.

"Sorry Sarah but whiskers needs to focus on this." Eri said.

Sarah wanted to slap Eri so bad but held it back. "Oh sorry…talk to you later Harima." She said grinding her teeth.

Sarah walked away to find Akira sitting at the table with a stack of papers. "Sarah have a seat." Akira said. Sara took a seat. "This can go really fast or it could take hours your choice." Akira said siding the stack over to her.

"I never sign anything without reading it." Sara said taking the first page. Her mouth dropped at the number of words on the page. The words were almost too small to read, Sarah glared at Akira "Your evil you know that." She said taking a pen and signing the bottom.

Akira opened the stack of paper to the middle "sign here and here." She said. Sarah signed several more papers "Thank you for your time Sarah…I will contact you soon." Akira said taking five pages out of the stack. Sarah then realized that most of the stack had nothing on the pages. It was just a stack of printer paper! Sarah banged her head on the table knowing she might as well sign her life away.

Akira's next target was Yakumo, but she wasn't going to Yakumo herself but to her guardian Tenma.

"Tenma can I ask you something?" Akira asks standing next to her.

"Yeah what's up Akira?" Tenma said turning her focus to Akira.

"I'm doing a little…project…and it involves dating and relationships…do you know anyone who's has a problem in either subject?" Akira asks.

Tenma put her finger under her lip and though for a moment. Then her pigtails sprang up "Yeah! My little sister Yakumo! She in love with Harima but someone else also loves him. Yakumo has given up but I'm working on a plan to get them together!" Tenma said with fire in her eyes.

"Well then I think you could be a really big help in my project Tenma." Akira smiled and explained the whole project to Tenma. As she told Tenma about her plan Tenma's eyes lit up. "So are you in?" Akira asked.

"Hell yeah! I can sign for Yakumo now! She's going to love this!" Tenma said signing the papers without a second thought.

The last target was Mr. Kenji Harima and Akira had something special planned for him. Since Tenma was a part of the project Akira got her to deliver the papers to Harima. Harima still felt very nervous another Tenma. So how could he say no to her, plus Tenma kept telling him it was for research. After he signed the papers Akira could now put her master plan into action. Plus this was a part of her bucket list so she was going to enjoy every bit of it.

But At the last second someone else came to Akira and wanted to be a part of this project. She wasn't surprise who it was and this would throw some drama into the project.

"Are you sure you want to do this Eri?" Akira asked giving her the last paper to sign.

"I don't see why it should just be those two. I should at least have a chance." She said signing the last paper.

Akira had a sly grin "If you say so…I'll be contacting you soon…if you don't find out before." She says taking the papers.

The Next day

For the first time in a long time Sarah got to spend time with Harima before school starts. They were on the roof talking about what's been going on in their lives. Sarah had agreed to accept the outcome of whatever Akira had planned.

Yakumo wasn't too happy about it when Tenma told her. But she agreed to give whatever Akira had planned a shot. It would settle things between the two best friends. Plus Tenma was kind of forcing her to do this.

Sarah and Harima walk down back into the hall to see a group of students around a post on the wall. Yakumo saw the two and join them "What's going on?" Yakumo asked. "Let's go find out." Harima say walking forward. Sarah had a feeling that it had to do with the paper she signed and her stomach turns. Yakumo has the same feeling and they both turn to each other to see if they felt the same. No words were need so they both continued behind Harima.

At first they couldn't make it out because of the crowd. But after a while they got a clear view of the poster:

_The Battle of Hearts_

_Only one will get what she wants._

_You will chose their fate!_

_DEC. 7 at 7pm._

Fee: 5 dollars

The poster had black figures of the man and three women. With the words in big print and at the bottom it was signed by Akira and Tenma.

Harima knew that Yakumo was one of the girls. According to Tenma this was another way to prove they belong together. He didn't know who the other two girls were.

Sarah and Yakumo looked at each other "Please don't hold back Yakumo." Sarah said.

"Just promise me we will accept whatever happened." Yakumo said. They both nodded and then turned their attention to the third girl. Akira said it was between her and Yakumo, who can it be? Sarah wondered.

This was all going to be decided on a game show Akira and Tenma came up with. It seemed a bit too public but it's not like they could bail out of this. Plus the stage was set to settle this once and for all. Yakumo was going to see this through and put her feelings aside. For once she was going to seek her own happiness. But if she lost then it was never met to be.

The details of the "Battle Of Hearts" were unclear, it must be a teaser to get people excited Sarah thought.

After school Sarah and Yakumo faced each other "just promise me will still be best friends no matter the outcome Yakumo." Sarah said.

Yakumo nodded "yes I promise…may the best girl win?" Yakumo said with a small but nervous smile.

Sarah nods "yeah…good luck…" she smiles.

"You're going to need it…"

END OF PART 14

Sorry if any errors XP


	15. What Chance Do You Really Have?

**6/23/13: redone chapter...here you go!**

Harima was walking home from turning in his latest Manga. They seem to like it but thought he could have done better. But as long as it paid the rent it was fine. Harima entered Itoko's apartment and went straight to his room.

"Happy Birthday Harima!" Everyone yelled stuffed into his room.

"AHHH what the Hell!" Harima screamed falling back.

Everyone started laughing "Sorry for giving you the scare Harima!" Sarah said helping him up.

"A surprise Party?" Harima said somewhat curelessly.

Sarah smiled "Yeah me and Yakumo planned it!" she said.

The room was full with Tenma, Yakumo, Sarah, Eri, Akira, Mikoto, and Hanai. There was a cake with a couple of balloons along with snacks and drinks. Harima was still a bit in shock because he had never had anything like this. He was surprise to see that Yakumo was there, they hadn't talked for a while. She still helped him with his manga but they worked apart. Over time he hopes they could at least still be friends, like he was with Tenma.

There was a brief stare between the two of them. But it was broken by Sarah who offered him a drink. "Come on let's have a good time." She said, Harima said greeted anyone, but when he came to Yakumo they both looked at each other.

"uhh hey Yakumo." He said turning red,

"Hey…Happy Birthday Harima." She smiled also turning red. But then before they could say anymore Tenma pulled him away to his cake.

"Come we have to do the cake! I want some cake!" she said sitting him in front of his cake.

Akira came up to Yakumo "In a couple of days you'll get so show how much you really love him." She smiled. For a second Yakumo had forgotten about the game show that was going to happen in a couple of days. Tenma had said that it would be a full house and its making a lot of money. Which was a part of Akira's plan.

They all sang happy birthday and served the cake. Harima couldn't help but be happy for this; for one thing they remembered his birthday. And his two best friends were the ones that planned it. The night went on as they all had a good time with Harima.

The Following day

Harima stood on the roof top with Sarah, he was thinking about the game that was coming up in a couple of days. And how much he wanted to be with Yakumo, it was killing him inside. Sure it was easier then the first time, but it still hurt like hell. Plus to add the stress of the exam coming up very soon, Harima was really a wreck inside.

"You doing ok Harima? You look down…" Sarah asks.

"To tell the truth…I'm still a wreck…seeing Yakumo everyday…sitting next to her every day. Knowing that she is something I'll never have. Is there such a thing as true love? Or is it just some sick thing to destroy you emotionally. When stuff like this happens I can hear my old self telling me "what women would ever love you? A thug who tried to be something he isn't…a good man."." Harima says shaking his head. "It's like every time I try to do something good it turns to crap! Every freaking time! Can't I ever get a break…What's wrong with me damn it!" He yells almost crying.

Sara couldn't take this anymore. The thought of Harima losing everything was too much. She felt a rush of emotion and didn't care about anything for a second. Then without thinking she went to his side "Harima…I Love you!" she yells.

At that moment the whole world seem to go silent. Harima was in shock didn't know what was going on. Like he was hit in the head with a bat, and he just forgot everything. He then felt Sarah embracing him in a hug, she was crying into his chest.

"For the longest time I've loved you! It's not true Harima! You are one of the best men I've ever met! In my eye your perfect!" she says looking up at him. "I wasn't supposed to tell you…I thought Yakumo deserved you more than me. She has done a lot for the both of us. To tell you the truth Harima…she's lying to you. She really does love you…but she thought that because of me, she didn't deserve you…Yakumo never really cared about her own happiness. After really thinking about it…I know I really don't deserve you." Sara cried.

Harima wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. "I glad you feel that way Sarah and I would never want to hurt you…but…I can't say I feel the same way. You're my best friend and you always will be and at times I consider you the sister I never had. I grateful for you Sara…and no matter what happens I'll always be there for you. As a friend…a Brother." Harima said

Of course calling the person who loves you a sibling is one of the worst things to do. But Sarah knew he was too stupid to know that and it made her smile a bit that he loved her enough to call her that. "I'm going to help you during the game…You're going to be with Yakumo." Sara says wiping her eyes.

"What about you? Won't it hurt you for me to be with someone else?" Harima asks.

Sara smiles "I'll get over it…Plus if you can fall in love again so can I." she says.

They both smiled at each other and began to talk about what they were going to do. Of course the nature of the game was still unknown, so they did the best they could.

Tsukamoto house

Yakumo was sitting in her room thinking about the game show. For the whole day she was fighting with herself on what to do. Was this something she wants everyone to know? Then what about the after effects of the game? Will this be the reason for the end of their friendship? These thought were running around in her head. She then thought about how Sarah deserved him more than she did, and that Yakumo again didn't care about her own happiness. But her love for Harima was the strongest thing she's ever felt.

"You're a very interesting girl miss Yakumo Tsukamoto…" The voice Yakumo knew all too well appeared. The little ghost girl appeared in front of her. "You love him but you refuse him…all because of your friend?" she asks. Yakumo doesn't say anything, "Even in the game that's coming up what chance do you have? In the end it's going to come down to who loves him more. Do you really love him more than your friend?" she asks.

"I…I don't know…" is all Yakumo could say.

"hmmm I'll be watching…with so many other people…I may even be in the crowd." The ghost girl says disappearing.

Seeing that ghost girl never got old to Yakumo. Her heart was racing and she was sweating. The words from the girl sank in and it had a huge effect on her.

Later that day

Harima was with Eri after school doing some last minute studying for the exam. Because the semester was ending in a week and the test was a day after the game show. They both worked for hours on one subject then moved to the next. "I hope you pick up on everything I've taught you whiskers…because this is the last time we'll have the time to study. The test is in a couple of days and I'm going to be busy." Eri says.

"Ugh I don't know if I'm ready for this…" Harima says looking at a problem he didn't know.

"Just focus and you'll be fine. The question shouldn't be more different than the ones I gave you." Eri said correcting some of the problems.

But something was eating at Eri's mind; it was the fact that Harima might not see her the way she hoped. Sure even if she won the game what would he think? What if she is refused and their friendship thrown out the window. She started second guessing herself thinking that maybe this was just a crush and nothing more. Even if they did get together would it last?

Sarah and Yakumo had a bigger lead on him than she ever would. He was most likely in love with one of them. These thoughts really discouraged her. But regardless of what happens she had to be there for Harima. Maybe being there would be the best thing to do. But there is no chance until you take one, and she was going to try anyways.

1 Hour before the Game

Akira had her headset on calling in the last minute checks. The gym was packed and the show sold out. Tenma was in the back coaching Yakumo and getting her in her dress. Of course the three girls weren't supposed to know who was who but they did. The only one was Eri, Sara and Yakumo still had no idea who the third girl was. Harima on the other hand was having second thoughts but if it had the chance of getting with Yakumo, he would do it. Harima was in a nice looking suit with a rose on it, and he wasn't wearing his sunglasses.

Just then Tenma walked into his room with some helpful information. "Ok Harima my sister is girl number 3. So do whatever it takes to get number three ok!" Tenma said.

"Isn't this cheating?" Harima asks wiping the sweat from his face.

"It's only cheating if you get caught." Tenma says giving him a little wink. That of course still made his heart jump out of his chest.

Tenma was the host of the game show because she was the most lovable. Akira was backstage making sure that anything went as planned.

The time came and they all made their way to the stage. But somewhere along the way Yakumo stopped and felt something inside her says _"What chance do you have…"_

Tenma made her way onto the stage "Good Evening everyone! Wow Me and Akira weren't expecting a full house! So me and her send are thanks out to all of you!" she said as the crowd gave their cheers. "Ok let's get down to business…" she says looking at the intro's Akira gave her.

"Now to introduce are Player, You know him and you most likely had your ass kick by him at one point. Let's hear in for Mr. Kenji Harima!" Tenma said as Harima sat down in a chair with a wall to his left.

The crowd wasn't to sure if they should boo or cheer. So it was a mix of the two.

"Now Girl number 1…" Tenma says as Sara walks in and sits down between two walls blocking any view of Harima or the other girls. "Girl number 2…" Eri walks in and give a wave to the cheering crowd. "…and finally Girl number 3!" Tenma said extra loud.

But Yakumo didn't come out, "Girl number 3?" Tenma repeats feeling a sweat rolling down her face.

Tenma then turns to the crowd "Ummm yeah one moment please!" she said looking over at Akira who wasn't there. Tenma rushes off the stage to Karen "Karen! Get out there and stall!" Tenma says pushing her out there.

They had gotten Karens band to play after the show so they were all together. Just then Harima came in "Where's Yakumo?" he asks.

Tenma looks at him "I…I don't know?"

END OF PART 15

Thanks for waiting and I'm sorry again for making you wait so long. The next chapter should come sooner because I made time to write it!


	16. The Only One for Her

**6/24/13: Finally finished editing to the best of my ability. So hope you enjoy the redone version.**

**Little background on this chapter...If you remember I said that this fanfiction came from a dream I had. Well not the whole thing but you get my point. 80% of this is from the dream I had or the way I remembered it. Of course the game wasn't part of it but here it is. I hope you enjoy!**

"What chance could you possibly have?"

Yakumo at that point turned and ran, leaving out the back door of the gym. The night air was freezing and she was in a dress. But she didn't care, all she knew was she couldn't go through with this and what chance did she have. She wasn't sure where she was going but again she didn't care.

Meanwhile Harima and Tenma were at this point going a bit crazy. They were running alla round the whole set. Just then Sarah and Eri came out.

Sara was surprise that Eri was the other girl "So you're the other girl Eri?" Sarah asks blushing a bit.

"Well after that stunt Yakumo pulled I don't think we have much of a chance. Harima is going to go after her and I might as well drop out early…Plus I wasn't too sure if I really like him that way. But right now I think we are only going to be friends…By the way I'm going to get out of here before he sees me. Please don't tell him I was here." Eri says turning and walking out the back door.

Sarah still couldn't comprehend that Eri was the third girl. But right now she didn't have much time to help fix this. If she knew Yakumo that well she wasn't on the campus anymore. "Harima we need to leave now! Yakumo is not here and you need to go after her!" Sarah says breaking up Tenma and Harima.

"But I don't know where she went! She could be anywhere!" Harima says tearing up.

Sarah grabs his arm "Come on! We'll look together! You're not going to lose her!" she says starting to run out the back door.

Yakumo stops and catches her breath in a park a couple of blokes away from the school. "What am I doing…where am I going…what does Harima think?" Yakumo said to herself.

"You are putting on quite the show Yakumo." A voice calls

Yakumo feels her heart start to beat very fast, it was the ghost girl again "what do you want?" she asks.

The Ghost girl flies in front of Yakumo "I just want to know what goes on in that head of yours…" she says moving to within inches of her face. "You know me and you have a lot in common…I was a lot like you when I was live. I had the same power to read the minds of men who liked me. But unlike you I hated men for the way they thought about me…I died alone." She says.

Yakumo wanted to just run away but escaping the ghost girl's eye was nearly impossible. "Why are doing this to me! I love him but why would he love someone like me? I don't think I can face him after running like that!" Yakumo yells

The ghost girl broke eye contact "The show must go on…just because you ran away doesn't mean this game is over. I'll be watching…" she says disappearing

Yakumo sat down against a tree and curls up to a ball. "The games must be still going on by now…Sarah will get what she wants." She then starts crying. But she keeps it down to a sob and just sits there in the icy winter air.

Harima and Sarah were running around the school checking every inch of land and room. "I don't think she's in this area, she might have left the campus! Come let's go!" Sarah says running for the gate.

Harima follows right behind her "I hope your right!" he says. So many things were running through Harima's head. _"Why would she run from me? If she loves me like Sarah says then why?"_ he thought starting to feel the icy air. It had to have been at least 18 degrees at the moment and he was afraid that she might get really sick. Finding her now was the only thing that mattered now.

"I think we should split up Harima! You go that way and I'll go this way!" Sarah says, she then ran off down the street.

Harima looks down towards the park and began running down the path. It didn't take long for him to find the one thing he was looking for. The world seems to go silent as he looks at Yakumo who is curled up in a ball shaking from the cold. He slowly walks over to Yakumo not saying a word and he takes her freezing hands. Yakumo lifts her head her eyes still running with tears "H-Harima? What are you doing here? What about the game?" she asks.

"Yakumo I don't care about that stupid game…it was only to get with you." He said taking off his jacket and covering her.

"But I told you that I don't have those feelings for you!" Yakumo says.

"Don't lie Yakumo…Sarah told me everything. About how you lied to me for her, she told me that she was in love with me. But I didn't feel that way about her Yakumo…she wants me to be with you." Harima said gripping her hands firmly.

Yakumo was blushing a bright red at this point, she look down trying to avoid eye contact. Harima smiled "It's a bit cold out here…come on we should go somewhere a little more warm." He says picking her up off the ground.

Yakumo felt the warmth that came from his chest, she rest her head on it. Nice, Firm, and warm. She felt something that was missing in her life was now filled. Yakumo closes her eyes "I love you Harima…" she says feeling the weight drop off her chest.

Harima smiles "I love you to Yakumo…" he says as she seems to fell asleep in his arms.

Not too far Akira and a cameramen crew caught the whole moment on cameras.

Back at the Gym the whole Crowd couldn't help but feel the love they had. Tenma was crying herself "Well…there you have it folks…Yakumo wins!" Yakumo's barely makes out crying.

The whole game still didn't make much sense to the crowd but it didn't matter. They felt they got their money's worth. Akira had planned for this just in case it happened. It wasn't the best plan but it made the crowd happy that someone got with someone.

Sarah soon got the call that Harima found Yakumo and everything was alright. This made Sarah happy that it all turned out for the better. No feelings were hurt…that bad at least. Sarah felt a bit hurt but she knew that she would get over it. Plus it was something that she wanted for Yakumo. Sarah thought it was her turn to be the selfless one.

Harima brought Yakumo to Itoko's. He went straight to his room and put Yakumo in his bed. Harima stared at her and got the urge to kiss her. Then it hit him "No No No, I remember what happened the last time I tried to kiss someone!" he said recalling his first encounter with Tenma. Harima turns away from Yakumo and starts walking out. But he stops and looks back. "I don't think it's good to leave her alone…" he said walking to her side again. He then got that urge to kiss her again. "Stop it Harima! The same thing will happened!" Harima yelled at himself.

Then Yakumo whispered something, this caught Harima attention "what was that Yakumo?" he asks getting closer to her face. She said it again but he still didn't catch it.

Harima then noticed that he was inches away from her lips. "Ok Harima…back away nice and…" he was cut off as he felt Yakumo's lips on his. Harima was in shock _"Oh crap! What the hell! Did I do something I don't remember doing! She's bound to wake up now!"_ his thoughts were racing. Then their lips part…

"You can't take a hint can you?" Yakumo whispered opening her eyes.

Harima then realized that she kiss him instead of the other way around. This time Yakumo wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in closer. She kissed him again, this time Harima could really enjoy it.

Yakumo had never felt happier in her life. She never knew what it felt like to have the one she loves. This was still all new to her and she wasn't sure if this was too fast. But according to Harima's thoughts it was fine. She broke the Kiss again "I hope I'm not taking things to fast…" she says with a blush.

Harima smiles "don't worry…I'm new at this to…I love you Yakumo." He says kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you to Harima." She says closing her eyes falling asleep again. This time Harima left the room knowing that she it was tried and still somewhat cold.

Thing seem to be taking a turn for the better…for once in his life…things were pleasant.

4 Weeks later

Eri was waiting outside the school with Yakumo. Harima was getting his results from the entrance exam, to see if he made into class 2C.

Harima came out with his test score still in the envelope. But before he could open it Eri snitches it away from him "I get first looks because I was nice enough to share my knowledge." Eri said.

"But there my Scores!" Harima tried yelling but she already opened it.

Eri looked over it and shook her head "I can't believe this…" she says handing him the paper.

Harima already knew that he didn't make it, but it could be all that bad…at least he tried. He then looked at how bad he did and was confused at the words "Passed". It took a good five second to full hit him "wait…I passed!" he said looking at the paper again.

"By the skin of your teeth, if you missed one more it would have been all over. This is unacceptable!" Eri says hitting his head with a roll of paper.

Yakumo smiles and felts very happy for her new boyfriend. It was still odd to look at it that way, seeing him more than just a friend. She couldn't ask for a better man then Harima…she knew that he was the man she was going to marry. Because Yakumo could never love anyone the way she loved him.

She looked back what they been through and knew that nothing would tear them apart. From here thing would only get better for the two of them.

That Behind it All Harima was the one thing she needs to be happy.

**THE END**

**Well everyone thanks for the reveiw and for taking the time to read this. I know at time the writing had errors but I'm trying to make myself better with each Fanfiction. I hope to be able to write another great fanfiction in the coming weeks. And again thanks for those of you who read this far and please Review!**

**Regarding the sequel I'm still thinking it over. From what I thought about I most likely will do it. But it will be short four or five chapters maybe...but I think I'll finish some other stories first.**


End file.
